The Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by crazylove95
Summary: Sequel to Hardships in Life!*. What brings E and B back together after 13 years apart? How will D and G respond to meeting their father and their moms old friends? How do they deal with what is about to unfold? Read Hardships in Life first.
1. Prologue

Summary.

Sequel to Hardships in life.!* Life was going great for Bella and her daughters. It has for the past 13 years. But when something brings Bella and the twins to the hospital, who can stop the past from coming back. And what happened for them to be at the hospital. What happens when B and E decide to try again. Who can stop them. What will the girls think? How will they react? What has the Hales, Cullens, and McCartys been doing for the past 13 years.

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_Have you ever had your life turned upside down, ever gone to a place and everything in your life changed. Well this happens to me, and my daughters. Who knew one bad thing could lead to another. _

_I loved him, and he left. _

_I loved him, he came back, and I left. _

_Its my fault my daughters grew up with just me, but I gave them everything. Everything I had, I gave. _

_I was doing it for them, and they know this. _

_But now I have a chance to right the mistake I made in leaving him. _

_I can finally heal those wounds that were made more than a decade ago, and I might just decide to do that. This is my life, and I have to fix it. _

_I want him. I want Alice and Rose back. I need them._

**Authors note: its up, and running. :) **

**The next chapter is going to be posted in like 5 miutes so hold tight. :) I hope its as good as everyone wanted it to be. Rated T, but it might be M. But i might need help writing those scenes, cause im 13 and im not very good at writing them. so if ya want to help just message me, and i dont know. but just know that its out there.**


	2. Asthma and Voices

I walked down the hallway looking for my daughters. They were both 13 now. The thought of them being teenagers scared me to death. My little babies were growing up. A couple days of go it was their 13th birthday. The party was huge. Gabrielle and Danielle both had a huge party. Gabi's boyfriend came and they both invited all of their friends.

Currently we lived in Glen Burnie, Maryland. I taught at their school, Harold Penguin Middle. Although I was sad about them growing up, I couldn't help but feeling that something worse was going to happen today. It has been almost 13 years since I had to make the hardest decision of my life. Leaving Ed – I can't even say his name. It has been almost 14 years since he left me alone with his twins. I missed him a lot, and occasionally I would brake down, but for the most part I stayed strong for my girls. I knew that they wanted to meet their father, but they never asked about him. I guess they knew that it would kill me to bring it up, and they didn't want to do that.

I walked around the corner and smiled when I saw two figures making out against the wall. I silently laughed to myself as I thought back to high school, and everything me, Alice, and rose used to do. We weren't exactly the saints you would think we were.

My smile turned to a frown when I realized the girl was my daughter. "Gabrielle Alice! What in the world do you think your doing?" I yelled down the hall. I didn't mind that she had a boyfriend, or made out with him, I was however mad that she would make out with him in the middle of the hall for the entire world to see.

She jumped away from him and I saw a faint blush litter her cheeks. "Sorry, mom." She said

"Hello Eric." I said turning to her boyfriend.

"Hello, Miss Swan." He replied like a gentlemen. I knew, however, that on the inside he was freaking out.

I smiled slightly at him and turned back to Gabi. "Gabi where's Danielle? We have to leave soon."

"I think she's in the library reading or something. She's such a freak sometimes." She laughed.

"you know if you spent more time reading and less time, " I paused and looked from Eric back to her "keeping yourself busy with other things, you might have better grades." And the blush was back again.

That was the one thing I was absolutely sorry for giving them. Both of the girls blushed at anything embarrassing. I found it amusing at times.

"Whatever" I heard her mumble.

"Ok, when I get her I'll be back to get you. And I better not find you in the same way I found you last time. Or do I need to show you more pictures?" when the girls started showing interest in guys I sat them down and showed them pictures of the varies STD's they could get form having sex. My plan was to throw them off it for as long as possible. I would not let them become teenage parents, like I was. Not in a million years.

"No, mom. I'm afraid they are still burned into my head." She cringed.

I smiled and said "Ok, and Don't forget to use your inhaler if you get out breath. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen." I said seriously. When Gabi was 4 she was diagnosed with Asthma. Her asthma is extremely bad, but we try to control it. Her asthma scares me to death, and I do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens.

"Ok, bye mom." She said turning back to Eric.

I walked down to the library and found my daughter talking to Cody. He was in my first block English class along with Gabrielle, Danielle, and Eric. Eric and Cody are like best friends.

He was very smart and nice. A very Bright student. I walked over to them and tried to get my daughters attention. School had technically ended but today was after school activities. I had to get the girls home then drive back to the school for a meeting.

"Danielle, we have to go. Hello Cody."

"Hello Miss Swan." Cody replied.

"Cant I stay mom?" Danielle said pleading.

"Sorry, sweetie. I have to get you and Gabi home. Then drive back for a meeting that starts in about an hour. Which is just enough time to get you girls home." I said

"Ok. Bye Cody." She said shyly.

As we walked out I was going to ask her about it, but she just said "Mom, leave it."

I nodded and smiled to myself. Danielle was usually the shy one. She wasn't as out there as Gabrielle was. Yes, they were twins but they were nothing alike. Danielle was shy at times, yet around her friends, you wouldn't believe she was the same girl. Gabrielle was outgoing and crazy around everyone. She was the one who bent rules, and I let her. I trusted her. I would let Danielle do the same but she never needed it.

We walked in silence back to Gabi, but as we turned the corner, there she was making out with Eric, again.

"I got it mom." Danielle said.

I nodded and as we walked past Danielle pulled her backwards by her shirt, and dragged her with us. Eventually she started walking with us. I just laughed and kept walking.

We walked out to my car and got in.

"Girls, tonight is a meeting. Will you guys be ok? You can fix something that you want for dinner. Or order out if you like"

Gabrielle looked up from her phone and said "order out." At the same time Danielle did.

It was like they could read each others mind.

I looked back at the road. I still couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen. It took a while to get home, but it didn't matter. When I pulled up to the complex, the girls jumped out and ran up the apartment stairs to get to the computer. They both spent all their time on the computer of texting. Danielle read sometimes though.

We lived in an apartment about 20 minutes from the school. I was trying to save up for a town house of a single family home, but so far I was only at about 5 thousand.

When I got to the apartment Gabrielle was standing in the kitchen, inhaler in hand, and out of breath.

I tensed and rushed over to her.

"Gabi are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom. Nothing I can't handle." She said putting her inhaler down.

I nodded and made my way to my room. I looked in the mirror trying to picture myself back in high school. I hadn't changed that much, but there was little differences. I was pregnant, for one, any more. I had lost all the pregnancy fat pretty fast. Within their first year or 2 I was back to my normal size. I wasn't fat, but I was anorexic skinny. I looked over at the picture taped to my mirror. It was a picture of me, Alice and Rosalie. It was taken the summer before senior year, at the park down the street from our houses. We were all on the slide. Usually it made me laugh looking back at it, but now I just wanted to cry. Below that picture was a picture of everyone at the park. It was taking when we were 13. Looking closely at Gabi you could see so much, Edward. Looking at Danielle, you could see so much of me.

I looked away from the pictures and changed into a pair of jeans and a midnight blue Hollister v-neck, with a light blue cami under it. The shirt was a girt from Angela.

I made my way from my room to the living room.

"Ok, girls I'm leaving, now. Be good, don't burn the place down." I said kissing them both on the top of their heads.

"Ok, mom." Danielle said giving me a hug,

"Bye, mom" Gabrielle said.

* * *

I was sitting in the conference room waiting for this meeting to start. Angela was sitting next to, and next to her was her husband Ben. They hit it off in junior year of college, and got married when they graduated. They moved with me to Maryland.

My phone rang in my pocket and I slyly pulled it out, and looked at who it was.

"What's wrong Danielle?" I asked

"Gabrielle can't breath." My heart sank.

"Mom, what do I do?" she sounded hysterical.

"What about her inhaler?" I said trying to stay calm

"It's not working. Mom, she's all confused, she can't talk! " she was crying now.

"Honey, once you get off the phone with me, I want you to call and ambulance. Ride with your sister to the hospital, and I will meet you there. Do you understand?" I said

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to hang up now. You have to call them and get her help. I love you baby." I said.

"I love you too mom." She whispered "bye." I heard her hang up and I closed my phone.

"I have to go Angela." I said

"What's happening Bella?"

"I think Gabrielle is having an asthma attack. A bad one at that." I said severely.

"Then what are you still doing here, go!" she said

I nodded and ran to my car.

I drove as fast as possible to the hospital, all I kept thinking was _god, please let her be ok._

I tried desperately to control my nerves. It took a while to get to the hospital with all the traffic, and when I did get there I rushed into a parking spot and ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Gabrielle Swan. She came here with her sister. "

The nurse looked her up in the computer and said "she's in room 202. Walk down the hall and turn right. It's the first hallway you see. The doctor should be in there soon to tell you about her condition."

I nodded thanks and made my way to her room.

I followed the ladies directions till I found room 202.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Danielle was curled up in a ball watching her sister. She shot up when she saw me and ran over to give me a hug.

"Her inhaler wasn't working, mom. She couldn't breath, she couldn't talk. She was so confused, and couldn't concentrate. She couldn't breath, mom." She sobbed into my shirt.

"Shh, its going to be ok, sweetie." I said hoping I wasn't lying. I rubbed circles on her back and waited till she calmed down to look at Gabrielle. She had a face mask on, and looked like she was sleeping.

Danielle backed away and sat back down.

"How is she? What did the doctor say" I asked quietly.

"He said she would be fine. Some perfume or something triggered the attack, but I didn't spray anything, I swear. I would never do that to Gabi." she said tears forming in her eyes,

"I know." Perfume, or anything that could have triggered an attack, wasn't allowed in or house. Gabi always hated it when I went protective on her, but what she didn't understand was that she was my daughter, and I would try my best to never let anything harm her.

"You know mom, the doctors quite cute." She said looking at me with a smile.

"Is he now?" I said tickling her

The door opened and I heard the doctor some in.

"So, Miss Swan," he said looking at the chart.

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew that voice all to well.

**authors note; i know its kind of mean to add a clify on he first chapter, but i couldnt resist too. :) please review. i hope you think its good. :)**


	3. Catching Up and Old Freinds

_**disclaimer. only one im doing. i dnt own twilight, sadly. if i somehow do end up owning it, i will proabbly scream and run around in circles. :0**_

catching up and old friends.

_I knew that voice, I knew that voice all too well._

I looked at my daughter who was watching me. I finally snapped out of it and looked at him "Yes?" I said looking him straight in the eyes. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I was daring him with my eyes to say anything.

He caught on and gave me a slight nod. "It seems _your _daughter had an extremely bad asthma attack. She is stable for now, but she will have to wear the face mask till we are sure she can breathe on her own again. I would like to keep her here for another day or two, for observation." He said.

"Whatever the doc says. As long as she's safe." I said looking at him

"She will be" he said returning my gaze.

When he left I looked at Danielle.

"What was with the cold shoulder?" she asked scrutinizing me

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." I said

We sat in silence for a while. Gabi was dead asleep and around 9 Danielle fell asleep too. I smiled to myself and put my jacket over her.

At 10 o'clock on the dot Edward came in. I watched him check over Gabi. He stood at the door for a bit trying to make a decision.

"Bella?" he said turning around

"Edward?" I said watching him closely.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded and followed him out into the hallway. My legs hurt from sitting for so long.

"You look good." He said stepping out into the hallway.

"thanks." I said "you do too." He didn't look good, he looked like a god! He was hotter then I remembered him to be.

"Bella," he said trailing off "I missed you."

That made me take a step back. He left me, then kissed me, then I left him, and he missed me. Yeah, I missed him too but did I really need to tell him that?

"I missed you too" apparently I did.

He was about to say something but some pixie came screaming down the hall saying "Edward Cullen!"

I laughed at Alice as reached us.

"Hi Bella," she said quickly before turning to Edward "guess what! Rose and Emmett are finally getting…"

"BELLA!" she screamed turning back to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, what are you doing here, why haven't you called me, I haven't seen you in forever, where are the twins, how old are they now?" she kept firing questions at me. "Their 12 right?" She said trying to do the math in her head.

"They turned 13 the other day, Alice. It's good to see you too. Here at the hospital, or in Maryland? I really don't know, I know, and they are sleeping in the room behind me." I laughed

"Both? Why are you in Maryland? And why are you in the hospital at 10 at night? You didn't break anything did you?" she said looking me over

"Gabrielle had and asthma attack. After collage Angie, Ben and me decided to move to Maryland and we all started teaching."

"Oh my god! Is she ok?" she said looking at the run, I could tell she wanted to see them

"Yeah she's fine. Right Eddie?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Yeah she'll be fine." He said looking at me intently. His gaze made me look away and back at Alice.

"Whose Ben?" Alice asked

Edward looked just as curios as her.

"Angela's husband. She met him in junior year of college."

"Ohh. Can I see the twins? By the way I love the outfit."

I nodded, and rolled my eyes at the same time.

Alice practically ran into the room, I laughed and followed her, Edward following behind me.

"Bells, their beautiful, they are going to be heartbreakers when they get to high school." She said studying them

"They already are, well Gabi is." I said looking at them both.

When I said her name Gabi woke up. She tried to sit up, and take the face mask off.

I walked over to her and stopped her.

"Can she take it off, to talk?" I asked Edward.

"As long as she puts it back on if she gets of out breath."

"Got that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What happened mom?" she asked when she got it off.

"Sweetie you had an asthma attack." I explained

"Ohh" she mumbled and looked at Alice and Edward.

"Who are they?" she asked nodding toward them.

I froze for a second time in 24 hours. What were they? Old acquaintances? Friends? Family?

Alice, thankfully, answered for me.

"I'm Alice. We knew your mom before she got pregnant. This here is Edward." It seemed Edward froze too. I was thankful Alice answered for him. At least I was until she said "he and your mom dated. He's also my brother."

Gabrielle looked back and forth between me and Edward. I blushed and shot Alice a death glare. She just shrugged.

"You know you were named after Alice. Well her and Angie. And Danielle was named after Rosalie." I said desperately trying to change the subject. Gabi bought it and said "cool, nice to meet you."

"How are you sweetie?" I said looking over Gabrielle

"I'm fine mom." She said putting the mask back on. Danielle sat up then "what's going on?" she said looking around

"Your sister just woke up." I said looking at her. She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, you girls rest up. I'm just going to go talk to Alice and Edward" I tried not to show any emotion when I said his name, but as usual I failed miserably.

They nodded and I followed Alice and Edward out of the room.

"Bells, they are so much like you." Alice said

I blushed and looked at her "sure they are Alice" in my opinion they were more like Edward.

"Bella, I'm serious" she said

"I know you are Alice."

"Anyway, Edward, I just came to tell you and now Bella too, that Emmett and Rosa are finally getting married." Alice said excitedly

I laughed "you mean after all these years they still haven't gotten married, wow. That's Emmett for ya." I smiled

"Yeah well, they have been busy with Brittany and Michael. Oh wait you didn't know they had kids! Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to tell you that. Well Brittany, or Britt, is 11, and Michael, mikey, is 2." She said pausing to let me process this.

"Oh, and me and jasper have a boy and little girl too. Nicholas, Nick is 12 and Brooke Morgan will be 4 in a couple of weeks. You have to come to her party and bring the twins." She said going on and on. I couldn't believe my best friends have kids and didn't tell me.

I looked at Edward whose face showed hope, and then I looked back at the room. Gabi and Danielle seemed to be in a serious debate, "umm, ill have to see about that Alice. But I do hope to meet them." I smiled at her. "Nick and Britt are in what grade?" I asked her. I had a new student coming from a school. I didn't remember his name but it was a boy.

"Nick is in 8th grade. He started early. And Britt is in 6th grade. Why?" she said

"No reason. What school do they go to?" I asked casually.

"Umm they start a new school in a week." She said suspicious

"What school?" I said

"I think its Harold penguin. Weird name don't ya think?" she asked.

"Yea, really weird. Good school though. That's were the girls go. I teach their too." I smiled

"Oh my gosh Bella, that is so cool. Especially if nick is one of your classes or Britt."

"Yeah" I laughed

"Ok, well I have to get home, I'll talk to you later Edward and I'll be in touch Bella." Alice said leaving me and Edward there. I laughed after her; she probably knew this was going to happen. Stupid physic pixie.

I turned to Edward and said "she hasn't changed much has she?"

"nope." He said looking down the hall then back at me "but you have"

"Not that much" I defended myself

"Yeah, because the Bella I knew, defiantly wouldn't wear a skirt, let alone wear one almost everyday."

I laughed "touché"

"Maybe, we could, you know… catch up one day" he said. My heart fell to my stomach. He looked so hopeful, "sure, one day." I said

He smiled, causing me to smile "I'm going to go talk to them."

He nodded and turned to walk into the room. They stopped talking immediately, and Gabi put the mask back on.

"So what were you girls talking about?" I said sitting on the chair.

"Nothing mom" they answered together. Gabrielle's answer was smothered by the mask though. They kept shooting each other glances.

"okkkkkkkkkkkk.." I dragged out.

**authors note; another chapter. :) hope you like it. next one should be up soon.  
hope you like it soo far. i sure dooo. ;] but i werote it so it aint sayign much, **


	4. Mistakes Are Made and Old Freinds Visit

**authors note; sorry, i suck i know, but hes a chapter to make it all better. :) you may want to pay attention something big might just come from this. :) -signal evil laugh-**

Chapter 3.

DPOV

Mom, Alice, and that Edward dude left the room. I turned to Gabi and said "do you think that's the Edward mom, always talks about in her sleep?"

"I think so, I mean we look just like him. I think," she stopped talking and looked out the glass window and the grown ups.

The girl had left, so now it was just mom and Edward.

They were talking.

"I know." I said

"I wonder why they split up." Gabi whispered. It sounded like she was going to cry. I had a pretty good idea what happened. They broke up because of us.

Mom had explained to us that things got messed up between our father and her, but she never told us the full story. We know that she must have had a good reason for doing whatever she did, but it still sucked sometimes to grow up without your dad their.

"I don't know." I said "what should we do?"

"I don't think we should say anything. Just subtle hints. I think she will tell us when she is ready."

I nodded

Mom came in then. "So, what are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing" we said together.

"Okkkkkkkkkk" she said suspiciously

"So mom, you and Edward dated?" I heard Gabi say.

She blushed, but tried to hide it, "yeah back in high school."

We nodded.

"Why don't you girls get some sleep and we will talk when we get home. Ok?"

We nodded, and I stretched out as much as I could in this chair.

BPOV

_An hour later_

I watched my girls as they slept. I told them we would talk when we got home but I wasn't quite sure I could do that.

I knew that they had, or were close to figuring out about Edward and me. I also knew I should tell them sooner rather than later. It would be best for everyone. I just couldn't help but think that he might just leave because his future would be affected if he stayed. It scared me to get close to him again and yet I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him in bed. Or how his lips used to mold into mine. Or how I wanted to jump him every time I saw that crooked grin.

I couldn't go through the heartache again, though. It was almost too much to bear the first time.

I cried for months. The only thing keeping me going was my daughters, and they practically didn't need me anymore. They were more independent now, then when they were 2.

I didn't realize I was crying until the tear fell from my face.

It was around midnight now. Someone would be in to check on Gabrielle. Part of me wanted that person to be Edward, but another part hated that I had to see him again.

The door opened, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to see who it was.

Whoever it was cam e and kneeled by me.

"Bella." He whispered

"yes." I said

"Can we go somewhere," he paused "private and talk."

The girls wouldn't be up for hours so I nodded.

I followed him out into the hallway. He walked down the hall and into a different wing of the hospital. I watched him turn into a room. His office.

There was a desk with a bunch of files and a computer on it. 2 chairs sat in front of the desk and another behind. Against the wall was a black leather couch.

The light in the room was a bit dim, and the way it played with Edwards features made him look like a god.

"Bella I," he started but stopped.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened." He finally said. I looked into his eyes and almost fainted. There was so much emotion there, it was almost unbearable. I hated watching him feel like this, and know it was my fault, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.

It was a hard, fast angry kiss, but it slowed into a passionate one. I locked my hands into his hair and tugged. I heard him moan, which made me smile into his mouth.

I pulled away when a rational thought popped into my head. I looked at him trying to apologize.

Before I got one word out though, he pulled me back into the kiss.

"Bella" he moaned against my neck when we broke apart seconds later in desperate need for air.

I smiled and kissed him more forcefully. My hands knotted in his hair once again and tugged.

Edward started moving backwards. A second later my back was against the wall and Edward was flush to me. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach and it just made me moan louder. I felt a tug in my stomach, and was confident my panties were soaked by now.

"Edward I need you," I moaned into his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- An hour later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me that did not just happen" I mumbled into Edwards's chest.

He was asleep, and holding me protectively to his side.

I couldn't believe I just had sex with my Edward, again. Knowing us I'd probably end up pregnant again.

Ahhhhhhh! I screamed in my head. This can not be happening. My, our, daughter were five minutes away, Gabrielle was in the hospital and we were having sex in his office. I needed to get out of here.

I moved to get up but Edward subconsciously tightened his hold on me.

I groaned and tried to pry his arm off of me. Eventually it worked, and I was free. I dressed back up into my jeans and shirt, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I walked down the hallway towards, Gabrielle's room. Almost no one was in the hallways, seeing as it was the dead of night.

I didn't know how I was going to end up facing Edward after this. I can almost guarantee he did not take me to his office to do what we did. I guess I would just have to live with the consequences.

EPOV; several hours later.

I woke up expecting to see Bella next to me, but no one was there. Her clothes were gone, and there was absolutely no sign she had been in here. She had left.

I groaned and dropped my head onto the couch. I was such an idiot. I brought Bella here to try and make things right, and ravishing her on my couch was not the best idea to do so.

I was going to try and apologize but then she kissed me, and hormones took over. I swore that woman would be the death of me.

I groaned and got up, trying to put my clothes back on, but only managing to think of Bella discarding them. This is agony. Because now I had to get up and go back to work. Eventually I would have to see Bella, and the girls. My daughters. When I saw them my jaw mentally dropped. Gabi looked like a girl version of me when I was younger. She had my green eyes and her hair was an off color like mine. Danielle looked so much like Bella though. She had her brown eyes and chocolate brown hair.

Seeing Bella, though, really made me take a step back. I had missed her so much, and it broke my heart when she left, though I knew I deserved it. I had been a jerk to her on graduation day, and I had to somehow make that up to her. In the past 13 years she has changed so much. She wears skirts and heels for a living. Alice and Rose used to have to drag Bella into the room and dress her to get her to wear heels, let alone a skirt.

Her hair had gotten shiner and her eyes brighter. Her body had become curvier, even after the pregnancy, which amazed me. Usually after woman had a child they would lose some of the figure, but Bella's got better. It even seemed like she had become less clumsy. I finished getting dressed and walked out of my office.

Time to make the rounds. I started as far away from Gabrielle's room as I could, it wasn't that I didn't want to see her, it was just I didn't know how Bella would react. So I took my time.

Even walking slowly I got to their room in a half an hour or so. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

I eventually opened it and what I saw when I walked into the room surprised me.

**authors note; im sorry. its taken a while to write this but i was originally going to try and put a lemon in it but the perosn that i asked to right never responded. so i did the best i could, though its not really a lemon. umm i have also been writing and updating my other stories, which really is no excue but that took some time to do. but ium updating now, so its all good. :) if you didnt bother to read the authors note at the top, it said that you may want to pay attention to this chapter, because something is going to happen from it. but i wont tell you so dont even ask. :) **

**hope you likes it. **

**reveiw are always aprecitaed, just no horrible flames please. **


	5. Visitors, Talks, and Memories Oh My!

Chapter 4.

BPOV.

I sat down on the chair next to Danielle and sat in silence. I watched my girls sleep as I thought about the choices I made that effected them. Would they completely hate me if I told them the entire story?

How would they react to it?

I don't know how long I sat there but at one point the door opened. Me thinking it was Edward, I pretended to be sleeping.

"Bella?" I heard Angela say.

I opened my eyes and looked at the door. There was Angela and Jacob.

"Jake!" I said jumping onto him.

"Good to see you bells." He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Business meeting. I ran into Angela at the restaurant and she just happened to mention that Gabi was in the hospital so I just had to come. But last night they wouldn't let us in here." I nodded and hugged him again.

"What time is it?" I asked

"10 o'clock" Angela replied sitting down in the seat I just occupied.

I nodded.

"Jake I am so sorry I never called you, I've just been so busy."

"It's ok Bella. I understand."

I laughed fighting back the tears of joy threatening to fall.

He wrapped me up into a giant bear hug.

"Jake put me down." I said quietly so I would wake the girls.

Then the door opened and there stood Edward. He was dressed in the same clothes as the night before.

"Bella." He acknowledged.

"Edward." I said back trying not to look at him.

"Edward Cullen?" Angela asked giving me a severe look.

I nodded slightly.

Edward did the quickest check up I have ever seen. Angela and Jake were glaring daggers at him.

"Edward Cullen, as in the boyfriend that got you pregnant then ditched you?" Angela said a little too loud for my liking.

"Ange quiet." I said.

"Is he? Or not?" Jake asked

"He is. But I ditched him too. At Alice's wedding. I could have stayed. I should have, and I didn't. So don't blame him. I have forgiven him and so can you." I said stronger than I felt.

They nodded.

Jake and Ange both had to get to work. Where I called in sick. Thankfully today was Friday so Gabrielle didn't have to go back to school in the morning.

"Bella?" I heard the little pixie call from behind me. I was leaving to get us some thing to eat. I turned around and there was Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said waiting for her to catch up.

"How are things?" she asked

"Good. I guess." I said

"You slept with Edward." She said.

I stopped walking and looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" I asked

"You and Edward won't even look at each other now. Edward is upset about something. And you don't look to good either. The only possible solution is that you slept with him and something happened afterward."

"I left him laying there." I said walking towards the exit. I didn't want to talk about this.

"What?" she said running to keep up with me.

"He fell asleep and I left him laying there. I think that's what he is upset about. Oh and the fact that a couple hours later he walked in while I was hugging Jake." I shrugged and kept looking ahead of me.

"You didn't!" she said

"I didn't know he would walk in. and I haven't seen Jake in like 3 years. Oh and Alice you don't really have a place to ask this. My personal life is mine. I don't have to justify or explain anything to you." I didn't say it harshly but tears were framing her eyes.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Your like my best friend it's just that I'm so confused right now! I don't know what to do. I want Edward, but I don't want heartbreak." I sighed and stopped walking a tear fell from my eyes.

"Bells. Its ok." She said

"Alice, what do I do?" I said.

"I don't know bells. I think there's only one thing to do. Talk to Edward. Tell him how you fell. He will understand. He's changed so much in the past years. He hasn't had sex in over a decade, and my guess is neither have you."

I laughed.

"Just talk to him, you guys can work through this." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. I nodded. I could do this. I had to do this.

I walked back to the room after Alice left me standing there. I completely forgot about the food and everything else.

I went around the hospital looking for Edward only to come up empty handed.

As I was walking back to the girls' room, I ran into something hard and was knocked back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said trying get up.

When I looked up I was met with those green eyes I loved so much.

"Hey Edward" I said "great running into you." I mumbled.

"Hey bells." He said helping me up,

"I need to talk to you." I said hoping that he didn't hear me. I wasn't ready for this.

"Sure, come on." He said leading back towards his office.

I stopped noticing where we were going.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around.

"I'm not going back into your office."

'Oh' he mouthed. "Where do you suggest we go then?"

I shrugged and said "anywhere but there."

He nodded and pulled me down the hall and into what looked like a storage closet.

I laughed to myself and sat down on one of the cardboard boxes.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked not looking at me. I studied his profile and tried to think of why I was doing this.

"To figure out where we stand." I whispered.

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't. I mean whoever that guy was this morning you seemed pretty happy to see him." He mumbled.

"Oh, Jake. He's just a college friend. He helped me through everything." I whispered the last part, so I wouldn't hurt him, but by the look on his face he had heard every word.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about graduation and everything after that." He said.

"Me too. I shouldn't have left, I realize that now. But that doesn't change what happened. And I don't know if I could live through you leaving again. It hurt to much the first time." I said stronger then I felt.

"Bella, I wouldn't leave you again. I have learnt from my mistake." He said looking dead at me.

"I wish I could believe you." I said.

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, and kissing Edward. Our mouths moved frantically together trying desperately to make everything ok. I wanted Edward, so much, but I couldn't watch him leave again.

I pushed him away and made towards the door. "I guess this leaves us friends." I mumbled opening the door and walking away.

I saw him nod in my peripheral vision and walked towards the room.

"Come on girls' time to go home." I said.

"ok." They said together getting up.

I walked up to the front desk and signed Gabi out.

The girls walked ahead of me out to the car.

The ride home wasn't too bad, but took a while.

"Girls, I'm going to take a shower, try not to burn the house down." I said laughing.

"Cant make any promises." Danielle said.

I laughed and messed her hair up on the way to my room.

I tried to make the shower rid myself of the events that happened in the past days, but the images were stuck in my head.

I wanted to wake up next to Edward the next morning, but when I woke up all that was next to me was a pillow.

I groaned and looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning.

I fell back against my pillows and tried to sleep, nothing was working.

I had to do something, so I went through all the boxes I had packed into my closet when we first moved here. My closet wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. On one side was my dressy clothes and on the other side was boxes.

I pulled a random box out and brought it onto my bed with me. When I opened the box I gasped. It was the present I got from Alice and Rosalie back in college. I looked through the photo albums, relishing in some of the moments that was until I came across a book mostly of me and Edward. Back them we were crazy in love. Until that fateful night, that is.

I threw the albums back into the box and shoved it back in the back of my closet.

Tears fell from my eyes as I lay back down.

**authors note; i know i updated earlier, but as i was writing earlie i realized what i wanted to happen, so i set to work. i finished this chapter and the next. though be warned, it is extremly short. soin advance, sorry bout that. btu hopefully the chapter after that will be triple it. :)**

**reveiws are welcome. just no awfullly awful flames. :)**


	6. Oh My! Not Again!

Chapter 5.

A few weeks later.

I think I was getting the stomach flu or something. All this week I had been throwing up. I tried to hide my displeasure from my girls, but they saw right through my façade. They didn't ask what it was directly though.

I hadn't felt like this since….

_Fuck!_ I screamed in my head. This is not good. Nope defiantly not good!

I jumped off the bathroom floor, and made myself dizzy.

The girls were in the kitchen eating breakfast and watching loony toons.

I smiled and said "girls I'm driving you to school, but I won't be going to work. I don't feel too good."

"Are you ok mom? You haven't looked to good lately." Gabi said looking me over.

"I'm fine; I just need some rest, and a stress free day. I promise, now don't worry your pretty little heads about it."

"ok." They answered.

The girls got ready and I drove them to school, as always. "Ill be in parking lot to pick you up later."

They nodded and walked up to the school.

On the way back I made a pit stop at the pharmacy. I needed to figure out if my hunch was right. I looked through the millions of tests to choose from. Why did they have to make so many choices? I picked three random, as I did 13 years before and made my way back to the apartment.

On the way I couldn't help but wander what Edward reaction would be when I told him, if I told him. Would he run again? Would he stay and make things better. Would he stay and do nothing.

I really didn't want to find out.

I walked up the stairs in dread, and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

However before I could even make it to the room my phone rang. I growled and answered it "hey bells." I heard Alice say into the cell phone.

"Hey Ali." I said

"What's up? You sound kind of off."

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." I lied

"You were always a crappy liar Bella. Now tell me what's wrong." She said

Before I could blurt out how I really felt I quickly said "Alice, I cant tell. It's just a guess and I don't really want to say it out loud. I don't want it to be true," a tear slid from my eye. "I have to go Alice. Bye." Before she could respond I hung up.

I had to do this now or I would chicken out.

I ripped open the tests. For the next ten minutes I stared at the timer on the counter. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the door waiting for the timer to go off. I didn't look at the 3 tests afraid off what they were going to say even after the timer went off. Eventually I stood turning it off.

I picked up all of the sticks and prayed I was wrong.

When I looked down I dropped them all on the ground. The sound of them hitting the floor rang in my ears. I shut my eyes tight praying that this was just some sick joke, but I had to come to fact and admit it.

I was pregnant.

Again.

**authors note; i know its like a really really short chapter, but i couldnt think of any other thing to put in it to be the way i wanted it to be. next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, if i dont go to ocean city tommorrow, and it is longer. **

**ohh and tommorrow is my dance.! i am soooo excited. :) ... you really didnt need to know that but i felt like putting it there anyway. :] just like this... **

**i hurt my ankle, like i have a brace on it know so i dont hurt, what my mom thinks is the ligiment, in my ankle any further. i havent been to a doctor yet, but all my friends were telling me i should. :( i really hate this brace cause i cant point my foot. so when i walk up stairs or run i cant go on the balls of my feet anymore. it really really sucks! **


	7. The Truth Comes Out

"Bella! Open this door now or I will run it down." I heard Alice yell from outside the door. "I know something is wrong bells, you were always easy to read"

I was currently laying in the bathroom wallowing in my own self pity.

"I know your in there Bells!" she yelled again.

I waited for a few minutes in silence hoping that Alice would just give up and leave. Then again when Alice puts her mind to something…

"Bella, please talk to me." she begged.

I dragged myself off the floor and looked in the mirror. I looked like crap. I didn't even bother fixing my face before I slid out of the bathroom and made my way to the door.

I opened and said in a dead voice "Alice please just leave."

"Bella!" she gasped. "What happened?"

I shook my head as another tear fell down my face.

"You can talk to me bells." She whispered in my ear as she went to hug me.

I shook my head again.

"Bella please!" she said painfully as she pulled away. I could see the pain I was causing her.

I had to do this. The first step is admitting you have a problem. I nodded and walked into the bathroom picking up the pregnancy tests I had dropped earlier.

I walked back to her and handed her them. She looked confused then took what I was holding out to her.

"Bella..." she said trailing off "its Edwards isn't it?"

I looked away and nodded "he's the only person I have had sex with in, ever." I said, again in a dead voice.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I shook me head. "Don't."

"Don't what Bella?" she asked

"Don't try and comfort me. I don't want pity." I said another tear falling down my face.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Eventually I moved and went to sit, curled up in one of the chairs.

"What are you going to do Bella?" Alice asked following me.

"Same thing I did last time." I said confidently. "Wait weeks to tell Edward, or not tell him at all."

"You have to tell him Bella, and you have to tell the girls too. They have a right to know, especially now." She said

"Alice I cant. What if-" I paused looking at her with tears in my eyes. "What if he leaves again? I wouldn't be able to go through the same exact thing again. I would rather die."

"He wont Bella, he's completely torn up over what happened, he wants to make it right."

I nodded. I had to tell him. Soon.

Alice and I talked for a while, and I eventually loosened up. At 1:30 I kicked Alice out. I needed to get ready to pick up the girls. While talking to Alice I had made my decision, I was going to tell them tonight. And I am going to tell them everything.

I washed my face trying to hide the tear stains that resided there.

I drove out to the school and reached it just as the bell rang. The girls walked out of the school and looked around for the car. Once they spotted it they came over.

"Hey mom, how you feeling?" Danielle asked.

"Fine" I said "how was school?"

"It was school." They said together turning to their phones and texting people.

I smiled at them and mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do in s few hours.

When we got home the girls went their separate ways and I went to my room. I hid the pregnancy tests in my drawers so that the girls wouldn't find them.

I lay down on my bed and tried to lose track of time.

At 5 I got up and made dinner. I made chicken alfredo because, it sounded really good and the girls always loved it.

When dinner was ready I called them and we all ate making small talk. There was tension in the air and I knew the girls knew something big was about to come.

When they finished and made to leave I said "girls, I have to tall you something."

They shot each other glances and sat down.

"What's up mom?" Gabi said.

I looked at her and said "due to some recent event I feel it is best if I tell you a story, one that is very person to me and had to deal with your father."

They didn't interrupt so I continued.

"About 14 years ago, Rosalie had a party. One of many might I add. I went with your father. Soon we left and walked back to my house, which was right next door."

"How convenient" I heard Danielle mutter. I ignored her and continued.

"We had sex and therefore conceived you two." I said quickly.

"So you had us during a one night stand?" Gabrielle said confused.

I shook my head. "No, we were dating. We had been since like 7 or 8th grade."

"Mom why are you telling us this?" Danielle asked

"Because you need to know the story. The whole story and I think you are old enough to know."

They nodded and I continued. "I was 17 at the time. About two weeks later I found out I was pregnant, little did I know everything from then on would be a complete hell. Graduation came and I told him before it started. He was leaving to go about 3000 miles away in two days and I had to tell him. I thought he would be happy, but to my surprise he said that his life was on track and a baby would mess that up and he couldn't let that happen. I was shell shocked. Later that day I told your grandfather. He disowned me. He kicked me out of the house. All he did from then on was pay for college."

I looked up at them, and they seemed to be in pain. "I'm not telling you this so you will feel bad, or anything. What happened was never your fault it was mine and your fathers. Ok?" I said. I didn't want them to feel like I regretted having them.

They nodded. "See, your grandfather wanted me to have and abortion, which I refused. The next day I drove down to Florida with Alice and rose for college. There, as you know I met your uncle Jake and Angela."

They nodded.

"I went back to forks to stay with Alice for Christmas in my freshman year. Your father wasn't supposed to be their, but ended up coming. I ignored him as best I could. It was their that I found out I was having twins." I smiled.

"After Christmas I went back to Florida and had you two a few months later. When school ended I went back to forks with you girls and Angela and stayed with Alice. Your father was there. Alice and jasper were getting married so I had no choice but to stay. I couldn't disappoint Alice after all she had done for me, and you girls. A couple of nights before her wedding he kissed me, but I couldn't stay with him. I wouldn't have been able to forget the pain he had put me through in the weeks and months that had passed from that graduation, so after Alice's wedding I left. I took a flight back to Florida. It is my fault that you have not seen your father in years."

A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away,

"Mom, as much as we want a father, you are more than we could have ever asked for. We love you and nothing will change that." Danielle said.

I nodded.

"Who is our father?" Gabrielle asked.

"Edward." I said looking at the table.

"I knew it!" Danielle and Gabrielle screamed together.

I looked at them in utter confusion. "Oh come on mom, it was so obvious!" they laughed I joined them.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you though." I said and they stopped laughing immediately.

"Something only Alice knows."

"What is it mom?" Gabrielle said worry leaking through her words.

"I'm pregnant."

**authors note.**

**eww look a cliff! :]  
softball is over. school is over. so i should have more time to write. however i still have to do stuff. like my mom is making me do like a whole list of chores. :( which i will probably nevber do. :)  
i also have like 3 partys this month. and ocean city in a month or so.  
and the new harry potter movie comes out in like a month and 4 days! eepers!  
it looks so good.!  
anyway, next chapter should be up soon and tortured should be updated soon, well as soon as i find a song that matches the chapter!  
ohh and for those tortured fans reading this, i k butthe story will be ending in like 3 or 4 chapters. :(  
review please. put a smile on my face. :)**

**ps. anyone hvae a time machine so i dnt have to go to high school in 2 1/2 months.?**


	8. Back To School and Hurt Ankles

"W-what" Gabrielle stuttered

"Congrats mom." Danielle said, clearly upset.

"How could you mom, your not even back together, er-" Gabrielle stopped and looked over me.

"It is Edwards, isn't it?" She said

I nodded. "It's not like I planned this. I didn't plan anything. None of this was supposed to happen." I said.

I realized my mistake as soon as I said it. "Girls, I didn't mean that. I love you two, and I would do anything for you, I don't regret having you."

But it was too late. "Gabrielle!" I yelled. She slammed her door and locked it.

Danielle was still sitting at the table.

"Gabrielle open this door right now!" I said standing on the other side of it.

"No." She said.

"I know your upset, but you are overreacting. Nothing is going to change." I said.

"I'm overreacting. I'm-" she said opening her door and looking right at me. "No overreacting would be telling you that, growing up with a mother that cries herself to sleep at night, or growing up with a father that you never got to meet because both of your parents were stubborn is so freaking hard. Overreacting would be telling you that, no matter how hard you try you can't take over the responsibility of both parents." Her breathing was falling short. She looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Gabrielle-" I started but she cut me off "Mom, I love you for everything you do for us but saying nothing will change because of this baby, is a complete lie. And you know it. I don't want my brother or sister to go through that. They shouldn't have to. " She said tears falling down her face.

I pulled her into a hug and said "I'm sorry, you should have told me how you felt."

"Nothing would have happened." She said. "And we knew that."

Danielle was now standing with us.

"Gabrielle, I promise you that this baby will not go through that. It will have two loving sisters to help care for it, and a mother, that will try better. I really am sorry." I said.

"Mom, are you going to tell Edward?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"You have to!" Gabrielle said.

Danielle just nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell him." _At one point. _I promised. I just didn't know how to.

"Ok, mom, really congrats." Gabrielle said hugging me.

I nodded. "Thanks sweetie."

The girls went their separate ways and I went to my room and laid down on my bed.

Tomorrow, I would have to go back and teach. Alice said Nicholas would be starting soon, hopefully he had already started. She hadn't mentioned anything though.

What Gabrielle had said hurt me. I tried so hard for them, and I worked so hard to raise them.

I realized that I had to tell Edward, and I had to tell him soon. If I didn't, it would be just as Gabrielle had said. I had never regretted having them. They were my whole life and I would do anything for them, but raising twins at 18 is extremely hard.

I had many sleepless nights, many hard days. If it wasn't for Angela, Lauren and Jessica, I never would have gotten through it alive. They helped me when I was dead on my feet, or when I had to work or go to class.

"Mom?" Danielle said opening the door.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I said.

"Me and Gabi are going to bed." She said

I nodded, "good night."

"And… mom?" She said opening the door wider and coming through.

"I'm happy for you. For once you seem, more alive, I guess. You just seem so much full of life, and it's good. Ever since you saw Edward you changed, just a bit but you changed." She said.

"And Gabi will come through eventually. She's just a little upset about it, I mean we didn't even know you were seeing him again!" she said

"I'm not." I muttered looking at the wall.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant..." she said.

"You don't have to be together to have a child."

Her mouth formed an oh "ok, well we are going to go to bed. Night."

"Good night." I said watching my daughter leave the room.

Like before I was faced with the same decision; an abortion or face being alone again.

Though I wouldn't be alone, I would have Gabi and Danielle to help me.

"_Bella, I wouldn't leave you again. I have learnt from my mistake." _Edwards's words came into my mind.

But could he be telling the truth? Would he really stay?

I reached to turn off my light. If I had to go to work tomorrow, I didn't want to be dead on my feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*-*-*-*-*-*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm went off at 5:30, 2 and a half hours before we had to leave.

I groaned and sat up. All of a sudden nausea overcame my body and I ran to the bathroom before I puked on the carpet.

I pulled my head from the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor. I leaned my head against the bath tub and tried to stop the nausea that was forming again.

When I felt well enough to stand up, I did and walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Once the coffee was made I walked to the living room and slowly drank the coffee while watching the news.

Nothing new had really happened; the economy was still heading down hill.

At 6:30 I made sure the girls were up, then got into the shower. Once I was out the girls took turns taking showers.

"Hey mom?" Gabrielle said walking out of her room with a towel around her head.

"Yeah?" I said putting on my mascara.

"Can me and Danielle go to Eric's after school? There is this group study thing for our algebra HSA." **(a.n. if you don't know what that means, it stands for high school assessment, and in my county, at least, you have to pass all four of them to graduate, I'm not sure about anywhere else.)**

"Yeah. Who is going to be there?" I asked.

"Umm, me, Danielle, Eric, Cody, I think Maddie, and Rachel are going to. Oh and this new kid Nick might be going, and Katie."

_The new kid Nick _rolled its self into my head.

I nodded. "You can go. How are you getting there?"

"Eric's mom is taking us after school. Ok?" she said.

I nodded standing up. "I'm getting dressed then we are leaving."

I pulled on a black and gray plaid dress that had a v-nick and a buckle around the waist and pulled on black tights underneath.

Looking in the mirror I could see a faint baby bump. I groaned internally. Grabbing my bag and purse I walked out of my room and into the living room were Danielle and Gabrielle were waiting for me.

When they saw me they stood up and we left the apartment and made our way to school.

When we got to the school, I signed in at the office and all three of us walked to my room. Seeing as school didn't start for another 45 minutes the girls had to stay in my room, and had to wait till the buses and other kids started arriving.

They sat down in there usual seats and started working quietly. From the silence I had gotten this morning from Gabi I figured she was still mad at me, and no doubt would be for a long time.

I sat down at my desk and started going through the papers and things that had accumulated while I was gone.

Before I knew it kids were piling in from the halls for homeroom.

"Glad to see your back Ms. S." David said as he walked in.

Eric and Gabrielle came in then followed by Danielle, Cody and some kid I didn't recognize.

I noticed Katie was hanging around him and talking to him.

"Mom, that's Nick." Danielle said walking over to me. Gabrielle followed and said "and can you please not tell everyone about the pregnancy just yet? Please?"

"I wasn't planning on it Gabrielle, but it is my decision. Don't forget that." I whispered back to her.

She glared at the window and walked back to Eric, who tried to console her.

I quickly took role, and sent it down to the office.

The announcements came on a little while longer, but no one actually listened to them.

When the bell rang I watched some of the kids leave the room, and others flow in.

Nick was in my first period class. I noticed that he was hanging around Eric, Cody, and Joey. I took attendance of the class, and moved around the room setting everything up for today while they read.

"Nick Hale, please come here for a second."

He stood up and walked over to my desk.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" he said. He looked so much like Jasper it was almost amusing.

"Here is a list of books that we are going to read in the last 2 months of school, and here is your work book. If someone hasn't already informed you at the beginning of class we spend 30 minutes reading then, the nest 45 minutes working. This is an advanced class, and I expect you to work up to that standard." I said handing him everything he needed.

"Will do," he said turning to go back to his desk. Then he paused and turned back "Oh and Mom said hi."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and after school I stayed to finish some work. After that I drove back to the apartment in hopes of relaxing. As I walked up the stairs my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"I heard you went back to work today." Alice said.

"Yeah, I had to go back sooner or later. I just chose sooner."

She laughed. "Yeah, Nick said you're a really good teacher."

"I guess that's a good thing." I laughed into the phone.

I missed the next step and threw my arms out to stop my fall.

"Bella? Bella! Answer me!" Alice yelled into the phone that I had dropped.

I tried to stand up but pain shot through my ankle.

I groaned at the pain and tried to reach the phone.

"I'm fine Alice; I just tripped on the stairs." I said

"What! Are you hurt?" She sounded hysterical "Falling on your face isn't good for the baby Bella!" she scolded. I couldn't help but laugh

"I think I just twisted my ankle, that's it though. And I can't help it."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." She stated, and I heard a car in the background.

"Alice, no hospital. I probably just twisted it, and plus you don't know were I live."

"Bella, please. Just a little check up at the clinic there." She said and I could hear the use of her puppy face.

"Fine!" I said into the phone. "But you have to take my bags up to the apartment first."

"Ok, where do you live?"

"Marybell Apartments." I said.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Whatever." I said as I closed my phone.

I sat on the stairs until Alice got there 20 minutes later.

"Give me your bags Bells, and your keys." She said when she found me. I handed them to her, but kept my purse.

"Be right back." She said moving up the stairs.

When she came back her face showed disappointment.

"Bella, you would think that your apartment would be more decorative. Not just the bland thing it is now." She scolded.

I mumbled sorry and tried to stand up with Alice's help.

"I really don't see the necessity of a hospital." I whined as we drove to the hospital.

"You could have broken your ankle, or worse you could have injured your baby."

That shut me up.

45 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I limped into the entrance and made my way to the clinic inside of it.

"Alice, Edward isn't working is he?" I asked quickly hoping it was a no.

"I really don't know Bells." She said just as quietly.

"How may I help you?" The secretary said in a bored tone.

"My friend here may have broken her ankle." Alice said.

"Take a seat, and doctor will be with you soon." She said in an equally bored tone.

I rolled my eyes at her, and sat down with Alice next to me.

"Hey Bella." The nurse, Jenny said. "What did you do this time?" She asked

"I fell up the stairs" I said standing up and with Alice's help followed her to the exam room.

"The doctor should be here shortly. He just has some other patients to take care of." She said walking out of the room.

I nodded.

"If its Edward, I will personally murder you Alice." I muttered after she left.

Before she could respond, however, the door opened, and in walked the one person i did not want to see.

"Bella?"

**authors note; oimmm, i think this is one, or is, the longest chapter i have written for any story, not including the authors note. aha, wow. (:**

**my ankle is getting worse, in my opinion. it keeps like cracking and now it even hurts when i walk osmetimes. which is new. my mom still wont take me too a doctor. grrrr. i think she keeps forgetting to make the appointment or something, idkk. :( **

**anyway, you all might want to thank** **kaylee-bella** **for this update, because she messaged me and asked me to update. :) and i cant eny you all :) aha. **

**leave a reveiw. maybe even a few idea on how the confrontaion between edward and bella should go . :) **

**reveiws are like the love bella and edward have in twilight. totally awesome. :) [i think im gonna ass one of them to the end of every chapter :) ]**

**ohh, and book recommandation from me to you.**

**if you like twilight, which who doesnt? you should read The Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith. I havent finished it but sooo far its really really really good. they are also turnign ti into a tv series on the cw this fall. :) but the book is really good, and you should def. read it. :)**


	9. Talks & Fights

"_Bella?" _

I froze. That was the one voice I absolutely did not want to hear. Alice looked as horrified as I did, but she quickly covered it up and said "Well I will be in the waiting room, see you Bells." She walked quickly out of the room, leaving Edward and me alone.

After a few minutes of silence I said "Hey..." but trailed off.

I looked at him and saw he looked as shocked as I felt. We stared at each other before Edward finally cleared his throat and said "So what are are you here for Bella?"

Edward was doing his job and acting like the doctor he was.

"Umm, Alice dragged me here after I fell up the steps." I muttered a blush moving swiftly across my cheeks.

"Same old Bella." He whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

"You're going to need an x-ray, to see the extent of the injury. Ok?" he asked

I nodded, trying to get up. As soon as I put pressure on my ankle, however, I winced at the pain.

"Here." He said putting his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but feel the same electricity run through my veins as it did so many years ago.

Edward helped me into the X-Ray room and laid me down on the table.

An hour later I was sitting in the bed waiting for the results.

I stared at the wall just thinking.

_You need to tell him_

I can't.

_Yes you can._

What if he runs again? I argued.

_It's a risk you are going to have to take. _My inner brain argued back.

I sat back defeated. Could I really just tell him? Was it really that easy?

"Bella?" Alice said walking into the room.

"I'm going to do it Alice." I said strongly.

"Oh, Bells." She whispered hugging me. "Everything will work out. I promise."

I nodded. The door opened and in walked Edward.

"Alice, Bella." He said sitting down.

"Ill be out there waiting Bells. Good luck." She whispered into my ear.

I nodded and watched her retreating figure.

"Bella, the X-rays show that your ankle is in fact broken."

I nodded and looked up to see him hooking up the X-rays.

"You will have to wear a cast for the next 6 weeks, and after that a boot for 2 weeks." He said.

"Casts I am used to." I laughed.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, in 7th grade you broke both of your wrists, your ankle, and a broken arm." He said looking into my eyes.

My mind went blank. The look he was giving me was the look he gave me the first night we had sex.

I pulled my eyes away. "Edward," I started. I glanced up and found him looking at me with an almost apologetic smile.

"Let's get your cast on." He said looking away.

_There goes my chance, _I thought.

As Edward put the cast on, I stayed silent, as did he. Finally coming to a decision I said "Edward, I have to tell you something." I started.

"Ok, tell me, I can handle it." Those words struck a cord in me. They were almost the same thing he said 13 years before.

A tear formed in my eye, and yet I laughed. Thinking about it, it wasn't funny and yet I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking at me.

"The absurdity, the chances." I said through my laughter.

"What chances Bella?" Edward said looking at me as if I had two heads.

When I calmed down enough I looked up at him, and blinked.

"What are the chances?" I murmured to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking him dead in the eye something I didn't do before.

"What?" he asked.

Again I laughed, though to myself. "I said I'm pregnant, and we basically just had the same conversation we had over a decade ago."

Silence. Silence rang in my ears, as I looked at him. He looked… shocked. _What else was he supposed to do? Run up to you and kiss you saying everything would be alright, and ask you out dinner? _**(A.n. that's what was originally going to happen, but then I decided there need to be more drama, and angst. (: nothing is ever that easy.)**

"You're sure?" he asked after a few minutes.

"No three pregnancy tests just decided to lie to me and tell that I was pregnant. Oh and maybe the morning sickness I've been having is just the flu or something." I said sarcastically.

He nodded. "I deserved that." He mumbled to himself.

I smiled a bit and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked watching his face.

"That this time will be different." He said simply looking at me.

"Good."

"Do Gabrielle and Danielle..." he trailed off

"Yeah. Told em last night. Gabi ain't too happy. Oh and Alice knows, that's it though." I said looking at the floor.

"And when did you find out?" he asked

"Yesterday, I guess it was kind of convenient that I broke my ankle. You may not of found out from me then." I said laughing.

He nodded.

"But this doesn't make everything right, you know?" I said softly.

Again, he nodded.

"There is still stuff we have to discuss." I continued watching him.

Again, he nodded.

"Say something?"

"I'm… excited." When he looked at me he immediately said "I am, really. It's just a shock."

I nodded.

I looked down at my ankle "Are you finished with the cast?"

"Yeah, I'll go get you some crutches." He said walking out. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of crutches.

I stood up and took them.

"I hate crutches." I mumbled sizing them to the right height.

He laughed.

"Oh yes, it's just hilarious." I snapped. Immediately realizing what I said I said "Sorry." And looked away.

"I'm gonna go find Alice."

He nodded, and I hopped out of the exam room on crutches.

Turning back to him I said, a little awkwardly "I'll, uh, see you later."

He nodded and stared at the floor, a smile playing on his lips.

I turned away happy that this time he didn't run away. As I got to Alice, she jumped up and started whisper screaming at me to tell her what happened.

"He, uh, he took it quite well." I half laughed. "Lets go, we have to pick up the girls."

"I told you it would be alright Bells." Alice said knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the mighty all seeing Alice is right again!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed and half pushed me. I pretended to almost fall, but she just kept walking ignoring me.

I smiled and followed her.

We picked up the girls from Eric's place and drove home.

"Mom, what did you do?" Danielle asked when they got into the car.

"Fell walking up the steps." I said

"Of course." Danielle muttered to herself much to Alice's amusement.

"Still clumsy Bella?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." I retorted, "I'm just challenged when it comes to walking."

They all laughed. "Was she really clumsy when she was little?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Umm let's see, I think 7th grade holds the record, you broke both of your wrists, your ankle, and a broken arm if I'm not mistaken." She smiled

"What is with people and 7th grade, first Edward now you?" I said without thinking.

"Edward?" Gabrielle asked

I looked at Alice who just stared at the road not offering me any help.

"Yeahhh, he just happened to be the doctor that treated me." I said turning to look at her face.

She nodded and turned to look out the window.

"And did you tell him?" she asked. They way she said it made me think that she didn't really expect me to of.

"Yes, I did."

Again she nodded.

"And how did he take it?"

"Quite well actually."

"Yes, mom I am sure he is just delighted." She bit back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gabrielle." I warned, I really didn't want to have this fight in front of Alice.

She didn't say anything else the way home, but I could tell that she was about to burst.

When we got to the apartment, Alice insisted on coming up but I forcefully objected.

I said goodbye to her and watched her drive away.

We walked as quickly as I could up the steps, and as I suspected, once I opened the door Gabrielle started.

"So he was happy this time!" she laughed. "But you know he couldn't bear to stay last time. No, this time he has realized his mistake."

"Gabrielle!" I said but she didn't hear me.

"Did you ever think about what would happen if he just left again, did you ever think he would leave! I bet you didn't, no because everyone is going to love this baby more then me and Danielle!"

"Gabrielle!" I screamed. How could she think I didn't love her! "How can you think that! Ever since I have found out the question running through my mind was 'what if he leaves again' I was so close to not telling him, ok? And there is no possible way that I could love this baby more then you. I gave up everything so I could keep you! My father, my best friends, Edward. Everything that I loved just so that I wouldn't have to have an abortion."

"Well, sorry to cause you so much pain." She laughed bitterly through her tears. "I'm going to bed, don't try and talk to me, nothing is going to work."

She turned around to walk down the hallway but stopped. Turning around she said "did you ever think how this would affect us?"

For the second time today all I heard was silence. No one said anything. Danielle sat watching the battle, looking as if she would give anything to stop it.

Before I answered Gabrielle gave a short laugh and walked away. I had never actually thought how all of this would affect them. How could I put my own personally worries before my daughters?

_What have I done?_ I screamed at myself.

I fell back onto one of the chairs. Tears were falling freely from my eyes and I did nothing to stop them.

I felt Danielle's arms around me and heard her say 'everything would be alright' but I couldn't help but dread the next 9 months.

Everything wouldn't be ok. Gabrielle was upset, Edward was back in my life, Alice is Alice, and nothing was the way its supposed to be. Everything was wrong and messed up. Why couldn't I just have a normal pregnancy. One that wasn't filled with tears, and crying.

**Authors Note. :)**

**Sooo, I'm going back through all of my stories and revising them again. so far i have only done the first two chapter of Hardships in Life. (:**

**this is particularly one of my favorite chapters. i had to re read quite alot of hardships in life for this one. you may not no why, but i have actually forgotten half of the minor details from the story. *smiles sheepishly* (: **

**reveiws are welcome, but please no flames.. **

**flames are like your best friend eating your ice cream. totally and utterly suckish! i mean it was yourrr ice cream and they just took it! how dare they..!  
(: **

**anyway please please please please please please reveiw. even if it is 1 o'clock in the mornig. :) **

**ohh, and i saw th harry potter movie tonight. it was super hilarious. and totally weird when ginny retied harry shoe lace. and they like had one good harry and ginny moment there were so many more in the book. and they didnt use the guant house memory. and there was none of dumbledores explanations about anything cept the horcruxes. and snape looked totally good. liek good vs. bad. he was supposed to look bad, and evill. not tell harry to be quiet then run up and kill dumbledore. he looked totally upset about doing it too! not spposed to happen people. and what was with them just like walking at the end of the movie. no one trired to stop them except for harry. but there was suppoised to be a whole fight btween the order and the death eaters. not to mention that harry looked totally high when he took tht felix felicious stuff! :) haha, 'its the eyes' "not to mention the pincers" *makes clawas with fingers* watch it it is hilarious. i couldnt stop laughing. my sister and brother started yelling at me. multple times. :) **

**sorry if i just ruined the movie. :(**


	10. Birthday Parties and Revisting Freinds

Chapter 9.

I groaned leaning away from the toilet, my head pounding and my stomach hurting. It wasn't just the morning sickness that made me this way; it was the actions of Gabrielle in the past week.

She pushed everyone away from her. She hardly ever talked to me; she rarely talked to Danielle, and a couple days after our screaming match she broke up with Eric. You could tell that she was upset; every one of her friends knew it. Everyone in the school knew it. She ignored everyone and didn't listen to anything. She didn't pay attention in class, and some of her teachers even came to me and told me about her abnormal behavior in class.

To make things worse Alice was forcing me and the girls go to her daughters' birthday party today.

Not only would I be seeing Edward for the first time in a week, but the girls would be forced to face him, and the rest of their family.

To my surprise, Esme and Carlisle were going to be there also. I didn't particularly want to see them, seeing as I was once again pregnant with their sons' child but Alice begged me to come.

The party started at noon, but I told Alice we would come over early to help her out.

I dragged myself off the floor and turned around to turn the shower on. Once the water was nice and hot I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt great against my skin. I could practically feel the tension and nervousness leave my body. Though once I stepped out of the shower it all came crashing back to me.

When I walked out to the kitchen I saw Danielle dresses and ready, but Gabi was still in her pajamas. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Gabrielle go get ready, we have to leave soon" I said turning to get water from the refrigerator.

"I'm not going." She said staring at her bowl of cereal.

"Of course you are. Alice invited you." I said

"I don't care. I'm not going." She said not looking up.

"Why not?" I said after swallowing the water.

"I don't want to be near _Edward _or anyone of his family." She said his name like it was the plague.

"You going and that's final. Technically they are your family too, so get over it and get dressed." I said forcefully.

"No" she said defiantly.

"Gabrielle" I warned

"Mom, I'm not going you can't make Me." she said standing up I noticed a lone tear in her eye.

"Damn right I can. You are my daughter, you are under 18 and you will listen to me. Go get dressed" I said staring at her.

She just shook her head.

"Gabrielle! I am pregnant and I feel like crap, I don't really feel like dealing with you being stubborn and uncooperative right now. So I am telling you go get dressed."

"I hate you!" she screamed "why do we always have to conform to them. Are you telling me you seriously want to see Edward? The guy who ditched you, who ditched us?"

Before I could even respond she continued "because it sure as hell feels that way. Forcing me to go to a party I don't want to go to, to meet people I don't want to meet. Why? So you can be happy and go and be happy with Edward, and his perfect family with our perfect cousins."

"Gabrielle! I don't want to see Edward. I don't particularly want to see Esme and Carlisle, but I am doing this for Alice. Who has been nothing but nice to us. She was my best friend and now that she's back I can't exactly ditch her again. I'm sorry if you don't want to go, but you are going."

"Whatever!" she said moving towards her bedroom.

Danielle who had been watching the entire thing spoke up. "Maybe now isn't the best time to tell her Eric might be at the party."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well nick invited him. He is Brooke's brother after all."

I nodded. "This could get interesting."

Ten minutes later we were driving towards Alice's house. Gabrielle was shooting daggers at anyone or anything that she saw, and Danielle was looking back and forth between us expecting us to break out yelling at any moment. I felt bad for subjecting her to this.

When we arrived at the house I saw that Danielle let out a gush of breath. When they both looked up at the house even Gabrielle looked amazed. It was all white with blue shutters. Around the house were flowers of various colors. The house looked old, but extremely nice. This is something a Cullen would own.

Alice answered the door without hesitation.

"Hey Bella. Danielle, Gabrielle." She acknowledged.

"Hey Alice, what can we do to help." I said following her into the foyer, the twins' right on my heels.

"You two," she said pointing to the girls "can go help Nick and Eric sat up the chairs outside."

I noticed Gabrielle tense. "Eric's here?" she asked din a nervous tone

Alice nodded. "Nick invited him"

Gabrielle nodded looking a little upset.

"They should be outside"

The girls went outside but I noticed Gabi was a little hesitant.

"What can I do Alice?" I asked after the girls were out of ear shot.

"Could you help Emmett, Jasper and Esme with the food?" she asked.

I nodded; glad to do anything to help my old friend. I was just a little nervous about seeing them again.

"Ok, there in the kitchen." She said pointing towards it, "I'll be upstairs getting Brooke ready if you need me."

"Subjecting your own daughter to torment now?" I asked a laugh escaping my lips.

"Not everyone hates getting dressed up like you Bella." Alice bit back. I help up my hands in surrender another laugh coming out.

Alice turned on her heel and walked up the staircase. I smiled and turned in the direction Alice had pointed.

I pushed open the swinging door.

Jasper and Emmett were placing food on trays and in containers, discussing something.

"No Emmett." Jasper said staring at the carrots he was putting around what looked like a ranch dip.

"Why not!" Emmett said forcefully throwing ships into a pink bowl. Esme noticed me and came over to give me a hug. "It's good to see you again Bella." She whispered, trying not to interuppt the guys.

"Because I don't think rose would like that."

"So," Emmett said grumpily.

"Emmett! You can't adopt a bunny!" Jasper said stopping to look at Emmett.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. It was just like Emmett to want to adopt a bunny.

"Bella!" Emmett said loudly. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Emmett let her breathe" Jasper said moving to stand next to me.

"Sorry." Emmett said letting me go and ruffling my hair. Jasper pulled me into a hug too and said "It's so good to see you Bella. Alice was really upset when you left."

I nodded.

"So, how can I help?" I said pulling away from Jasper.

"How about you cut up the cucumber. The last time Emmett tried he almost cut off _my _finger." Jasper said in a very serious tone.

"You're exaggerating dude." Emmett said waving him off with his hand.

"Yes and that is why I have a scar on my finger and it was bandaged for a month."

Emmett shrugged and went back to working.

Jasper handed me a cutting board, a knife and 3 cucumbers. I cut off the end of the cucumbers then cut them down into slices.

"So how has life been for two?" I asked.

"Good." Emmett said "did Alice tell you me and Rosalie are getting married?"

I nodded. "Yeah she told me at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Jasper and Emmett asked.

I looked up and then back down at the cucumbers. _Why didn't Alice tell them?_

"Yeah, Gabrielle had an asthma attack." I said.

"Is she okay?" Esme said concerned. I nodded.

"When?"

"Doesn't matter" I said quickly.

I saw them nod out of peripheral vision.

"Did you see Edward?" Emmett asked followed by a loud smack down.

I looked up to see Emmett glaring at Jasper "Why did you hit me!"

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" Jasper asked.

"Boys!" Esme scolded looking over at me. I smiled back at her.

"It's fine. Yeah I saw him, it was just my luck that he happened to be Gabrielle's doctor and the doctor that gave me this awful cast." I said looking down at it like if I stared long enough it would just go away.

"Fall down?" Emmett guessed a smile on his face.

"Tripped up the steps." I said trying to cover my blush with my hair. "In my defense Alice was distracting me!" I said over Emmett's laughter.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around just in time to see Rosalie throw her arms around me.

I hugged her as best as I could, one of my crutches falling to the ground.

"Still clumsy?" she said pulling away from me to pick up the crutch.

Emmett continues to laugh.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to, practically, your nieces and nephews." She said leading me away from the kitchen and out into the backyard.

"This is my daughter Brittany." Rose said putting an arm around a girl that looked almost identical to Rose except for the cute dimples Emmett had.

"Nice to meet you Brittany." I said.

She nodded and played with her blonde hair.

"Mikey is asleep right now, so you'll have to wait to see him." She said continuing around the backyard "Alice is getting Brooke ready so you'll se her when she comes down. This is,"

I cut her off "Nick, nice to see you again and hi Eric." Nick looked over at me and said "hey Miss Swan."

"When were not at school you can call me Bella." I said.

Rosalie looked confused so I said "I teach them. They are in Danielle and Gabrielle's' class."

Her mouth formed an 'O'

I looked at the girls and saw that Gabrielle was effectively ignoring everyone around her. When Brittany screamed "Uncle Edward!", though, she wasn't the only one to flinch.

I looked over at Gabrielle trying to read her expression. It showed hate. Danielle wasn't looking at me, or any one else for that matter. She was staring at Gabrielle like me

Gabrielle, however, was staring at Edward. The look she gave him was a mixture of hate, love, and anger.

I figured one out of three good expressions was bad. Everyone seemed to be frozen. Brittany and Eric looked confused. I guessed that Alice had told Nick what happened because he was looking at me, Danielle, and Gabrielle.

Rose, looked like she was contemplating what to do.

I broke the silence by saying "hey Edward."

This caused a bundle of movement as everyone tried to go back to what they were doing.

"Hey Bella." Edward said staring at me.

I nodded at him then turned to Rose "have you met the twins?"

She shook her head looking from Edward and back to me.

I pulled her as best as I could towards the twins.

"Danielle, Gabrielle this is Rosalie." I said.

They nodded towards her though Gabrielle's was a little forced.

I gave Gabrielle a warning look hoping that she would be nice.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." Gabrielle said. Rosalie pulled me in the direction of the house.

"Why didn't I know that you had already seen Edward!" she demanded once we were alone.

I shrugged. _Why didn't Alice tell anyone? _

"When!" she said

"When Gabi had an asthma attack and when I broke my ankle." I said easily.

"Twice!" she gasped.

"Just wait till you hear the other news" Gabrielle said moving past.

"Where are you going?" I said trying to distract Rose.

"To get a drink. Don't worry I'm not going to sneak off and burn the house down just to get out of this stupid party." She said moving towards the swinging door.

"What other news?" Rosalie said

"nothing." I said a little too fast.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"Nothing! Rose please just drop it." I begged.

"She'll find out sooner or later." Gabrielle said walking towards the back door two cokes in hand.

"Find out what!" Rosalie said a little irritated.

Gabrielle stopped and turned around. "Gabrielle! Do it and your grounded. Nothing. No phone, computer, you wont be allowed to go anywhere. For a month."

"Why won't you just tell her? It apparently doesn't affect you the way it does to me or Danielle!"

"Gabi please." I said closing my eyes a headache forming.

She turned around and walked through the door.

"Please forget about it." I said. "Why destroy another family" I murmured to myself.

She nodded and dropped it.

Alice came down with Brooke a little while later. The girl had Alice's hair color, though it was long, and she was just as petite as Alice was. She had Jaspers eyes, and curly hair.

She looked so cute standing there in a princess dress.

We ate lunch soon after that and much to Gabrielle's displeasure Eric sat next to her, and much to my displeasure Edward sat next to me.

When lunch was over Edward came up next to me and said "can I talk to you?" I looked around and saw that no one was looking at us so I nodded. I hopped over to the house, following Edward.

"Why is Gabrielle glaring daggers at me?" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Because she and I don't exactly get along right now, and she kind of hates your guts." I said seriously.

It took him a moment to respond and said "why?"

"Because… of what happened." I said staring at my feet.

"Think she will ever grow out of it?" he asked sounding like he was hurt.

"She's as stubborn as me." I said.

He groaned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"This cant be good." He said.

I nodded. Just then Gabrielle came into the kitchen followed by Danielle. They both froze, and the smile that was on my face immediately left. Gabrielle tried to turn around to leave but stopped when she saw her sister guarding the door.

"Danielle move." She said fiercely.

Danielle just shook her head. When I caught her eyes I realized that she was just as sick of Gabi's attitude as I was.

_This should be interesting._

**Authors note. Watch out there's a cliff! Lol. Not really. … **

**I know, I know. This chapter had taken forever! Don't hate me. I was working on finishing Tortured. And I went on vacation... I also had my toenail cut off because it got so bruised that the toe nail like died. And my friend Rachel kicked it on vacation which made my mom realize that I should get it cut off. **

**The next chapter will be the confrontation between Gabrielle, Bella, and Edward. I haven't started it and I probably won't have a chance this week. I have a school thing Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. Then my great uncles funeral on Tuesday. So Wednesday and Friday, if I'm not doing anything I will try to update. … School starts in 15 days, and my birthday is in less than a month! I can't wait. **

**Reviews are like a new phone. Totally texttacular. **

**Seriously  
Reviews are like my friend Britt… totally awesome. (Sorry she said that... (: ) **

**PS. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes i dont have time to edit it, but i will go back later, and correct it. If there is anthing major feel free to tell me.**

**Xx**

**Danielle.**


	11. Second Chances

Chapter 10: Second Chances.

_This should be interesting._

"Danielle!" She said again.

Danielle just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gabi. Its time you faced this. Stop running away and just deal with it."

"Traitor." I heard Gabrielle mutter turning away from her sister. "Fine!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "You win mom. Everything is all screwed up again!"

"You shouldn't talk to your mother that way." Edward said simply watching Gabrielle's every move.

Her gaze flickered from my face to Edwards and then back at mine, before finally setting on Edward.

"Hey, _dad._" She said sneering the word.

"Gabrielle!" I warned.

"Its fine Bella. Whatever she has to say to me I deserve it. You should know that, better then anybody." He said stopping me. I just shrugged.

"Say what you want." Edward said giving Gabrielle the floor.

"Gah! I hate this, what? Are you trying to be the concerned father now that we ran into you again? Going to be the father to that baby rather then us? Why the hell did you leave in the first place? We just didn't fit into your perfect plan? Just admit that you didn't want us!" She said, and I saw a lone tear fall down her face. She did nothing to try and hide it.

"That day was the biggest mistake of my life. I realized that the second I got on the plane." He said a gloomy expression forming on his face.

"Yeah, but you did _nothing _to solve it for months!" She said.

"I figured that it was too late. I made my bed, so I had to lay in it." He said watching the ground.

As much as I hated him for what happened, I couldn't help but feel my heart ache for him right now. He looked so vulnerable.

Gabi scoffed. "That's it! You figured _it was too late!_ You could have tried harder, I'm sure eventually her resolve would have crumbled!" She said staring at me now.

"Got a point there." I mumbled to myself.

"Listen," Edward started "I love you, you are my daughters, whether you want it to be true or not. That day was the worst day of my life, and not because I figured out I was going to be a father, no, it was the worst day because I let something I loved very dearly go. No one will ever forgive me for it, and I know you two," he said nodding at Danielle too "Have a right to never forgive me again. But I'm asking for another chance."

I noticed Danielle had moved away from the door and Esme had walked through it.

"You got my mom, pregnant, _again!_" She all but screamed "and you want another chance?"

"What's going…," Jasper said walking through the door again. In fact behind him was everyone.

"What!" Emmett said way too loud. I flinched at the sound and stared at everyone.

Everyone's glances went from my stomach to my face, and then flashed to the other three people in the room.

"That's what you wouldn't tell me!" Rosalie said looking upset.

Esme and Carlisle stood there. Not doing anything, just watching. Alice was sending me an apologetic look. Emmett, well he looked on the verge of falling over from laughter. Rosalie looked extremely disappointed. Jasper, well he looked calm. Nick and Eric were standing there just like Carlisle and Esme watching everything unfold.

Eric was Searching Gabi's face, and looked extremely upset to find tear tracks.

"I think its time we go. Happy Birthday Brooke." I said moving from my place against the counter and moving towards the exit.

"Come on girls." I said trying to leave as fast as possible.

They followed, no one tried to stop us.

Once we were all in the car I pulled away from the place I had parked and exiting as fast as possible.

I tear fell from my eyes, as I remembered the faces back there. Shock, sadness. A baby was supposed to be something happy, but everyone was just upset, all over again.

"Mom, I-" Gabrielle started but I cut her off.

"Forget it Gabi."

She turned her head towards the window watching the scenery go bye.

_How the hell was I supposed to face them after this? My daughter had a screaming match with her father who she has met once before. The all found out I was pregnant. Gosh Damn it. _

GPOV.

I watched the trees fade and the houses appear, then the malls and shopping center appear. Usually watching everything made what was happening in my life easier. Right now, though, it was just making it harder. I turned to see another tear fall down my moms face. The guilt of what I had put her through overwhelmed me.

She was upset, crying, again, over me. It shouldn't be this way. Everything was all messed up. I should still be with Eric, but I pushed him away after the fight with mom.

I didn't want to be happy; I didn't want to have a pregnant mother. I didn't want Edward to come back. We were doing fine without him. Things were… normal. I longed for that feeling again. I wanted that: normalcy.

But no one cared what I had wanted. No one listened to me, unless I was screaming and fighting with them.

I pushed my friends away. Everyone knew not to mess with me now. I started failing, because I didn't care. If it got my point across I was willing to do anything. Except hurt my family, which I had been doing all along. Standing in that kitchen it all came crashing around me.

Finally getting to talk to Edward, and get him out of our lives. But when I realized I didn't want my mom to have to do everything herself again, I started to crumble. When Edward asked for another chance, I wanted to give him one. But then the thought of me and Danielle growing up hit me hard. He left. Nothing could change that, but maybe he should have a second chance.

Before I knew it we were at the apartment. I walked up slowly, even slower then mom, who was on crutches.

**(Authors note. I have never actually had a broken leg or ankle, and I can't drive so I don't know if you can... but for the sake of this story let's just go with it. Sorry that thought just came to mind) **

When we did reach the floor, I couldn't help but fell that guilt hit me again. New tears started falling as I thought of what my actions caused.

"Mom-" I started but just like in the car she cut me off.

"Gabrielle, its fine. You're not in trouble just go do whatever you want." She said moving towards her room.

"Mom!" I said trying to get her attention.

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry." I stated.

She nodded. "I know."

"For everything. From the beginning, I just wanted everything to be normal again, but after that asthma attack everything changed. I didn't like it." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"I thought, that if I was a brat you would eventually see my point and we would move on. Without Edward." I looked up at her to see her staring intently at me. "But then you got pregnant, and back in the kitchen when Edward was talking it hit. I don't want my little brother or sister to grow up without a father like me and Danielle. I think, Edward should have a second chance." I concluded.

"Gabi, I am sorry. I'm sorry you felt that way and I knew nothing of it. And I think he deserves a second chance too." She said a smile on her face.

"I think so too." Danielle said from beside me.

I looped my arm through hers and nodded.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted." I said softly.

The next thing I knew I was being tackled by Danielle, and hugged by my mom.

"Good to have you back sweetie." Mom said pulling away. "I'm going to go call Alice, and see what damage we left behind us."

Danielle and I nodded together.

_Who knew how this could end up… _

**Authors note. I know this is kind of short, but I just wrote it, and the whole point of the chapter was to get a feel of how Gabrielle was feeling, and for her to get over her problems and accept what has happened. **

**Please review. I got like 5 reveiws for the last chapter, and that made me sad… ):**

**Reveiws are like the perfect guy. (or girl…). Ummm… perfect. :) **

**Xx  
Danielle.**


	12. Finding Contentment

Chapter 11.

_As requested by __capcalawrence__ and __TwilightxFanpire__, this part, for right now is;_

EPOV.

Gabrielle's words echoed in my head. '_We just didn't fit into your perfect plan? Just admit that you didn't want us!'_

It hurt to hear those words come from my own daughters' mouth. When I told Bella, that I wasn't happy, that I didn't want my child right now, it was hands down the biggest mistake of my life. That day will always haunt me, and the minute I had realized my mistake I wanted to go back to Bella apologizing and begging. That's not exactly the easiest thing to do when you are on a plane and flying to the other side of the country.

I figured that if I gave her space it was the best thing, but then when Christmas came around, I realized how much of an idiot I was to ever think it would be better to leave her alone.

Seeing her just brought back every thought I had ever had of her.

It pained me to think that she was in pain because of me. That she might not be able to complete college because of the daughters I had left her with. I wanted to fix my mistake. But no one would let me. Bella had pushed me away, my own parents were disappointed. Upset that they would hardly ever get to see their first grandchildren.

But today, in that kitchen I realized that I would do whatever I could to fix it. I had to. This was my chance.

I watched as Bella and my daughters left the kitchen as quickly as possible.

My family just had the best timing, walking in just as Gabrielle screams Bella is pregnant.

Again.

I wanted to run after them, but my family's shocked looks, and glares held me back.

I searched for Alice desperately seeking her help. She stood there with an expression probably looking similar to mine.

"Edward, Explain." Esme said calmingly. A little too calm if you ask me.

"Gabrielle had an asthma attack a couple of weeks ago, and I just happened to be her doctor. I ran into Bella and things happened…" I said thinking back to the events that occurred in my office.

"A couple of weeks ago!" Rosalie said sounding irritated. "And we are just finding about this _now!_"

I shrugged.

"Is she really pregnant?" Carlisle asked in his doctor tone.

I nodded. "And what do you plan on doing about that?" Esme said watching me.

"Making up for time lost, and fixing my mistakes." I said confidently.

Esme nodded a smile prominent on her face.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked. I gave her a confused look and she said "Go get the girl!"

I nodded followed by her laughter.

I made my way to the door and exited. I was in the car before I realized that I didn't know where she lived.

I pulled out my phone and texted Alice for the address.

She gladly gave it to me, and I followed the directions on my GPS towards her apartment. I pulled into the parking lot that was for Marybell Apartments and parked my car.

I entered the apartment building and walked quickly up the stairs. At the fifth floor I moved off the steps and walked down the hallway there looking for 502.

I knocked on the door gently, hoping that I wouldn't be yelled at again by Gabrielle or be slapped in the face.

The door in front of me opened revealing Bella dressed in black shorts, which were extremely short, though not too short. Her top half was barely covered in a light blue aeropostale tank top.

_This could get interesting. _

**BPOV. **

After the talk with Gabrielle I walked back into my room and changed my clothes. It wasn't very late but I didn't feel like being dressed up right now. I pulled out my shorts and tank top that I normally wore to bed and quickly changed.

I picked up my phone that I had thrown on the bed earlier and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella." She said.

"Hey." I responded laying down on my bed. "What did everyone say?"

"Nothing, though you may want to be expecting visitors." She said laughing.

"I don't follow."

"Never mind" she said in her all-knowing voice.

I scoffed.

"So how did everyone take it?"

"Well Rosalie is the only one upset. I think she's pissed because she didn't know first." Alice said.

I groaned and said "Well I really didn't want this too happen, and yet it did."

"I know, it's not your fault."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Umm, Bella, I'm sorry I have to go. I think Rosalie got a hold of a shoe, and is threatening to castrate Emmett for something."

I laughed. "Ok, tell Rose I said sorry."

"Will do." She said before hanging up.

I heard some one knock on the door, and I thought back to what Alice had said '_though you may want to be expecting visitors'_

I jumped up from my bed and walked out of my room towards the door.

I opened the door to see a very stunned Edward.

I laughed to myself as I looked down at my attire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

It took him a few minutes to respond. "All those years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I left you. I hurt you. I will never be able to forget all those glares, and words that you sent my way. I figured that once I had left it would be better for you for me not to try and make up for it, and apologize and beg as I wanted to do so many times. I thought it was too late. And when Alice's wedding came around I was right. But now thinking back on it, after what Gabrielle said I think that maybe I should have tried harder. And if I did maybe things would be different. So this time I'm not giving up, I'm going to be here, where I belong."

Tears pooled in my eyes as I listened to his speech. I hugged him. I just threw my arms around him and hugged him. He put his arms around me, and I suddenly wished that we never had to move.

"Mom who was at the…" Danielle said walking into the living room.

I pulled away from him just as she said "Oh, hey Edward."

He nodded towards her.

Gabrielle came out a second later and froze when she realized Edward was here. I caught her eye and slightly nodded at her. She knew what she had to do.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I let my temper get the better of me, and I shouldn't have. And about earlier when you said you wanted another chance, I am willing to give you one." She said looking towards the ground.

"You don't have to apologize." Edward said. "As I said before I deserve it, and you were right I should have tried harder." He turned to look at me looking right into my eyes. "I realize that now."

Gabrielle had a smile on her face, as did everyone else.

The girls went back to there room, while Edward and I talked on the couch.

The TV. was muted and Edward was asking the questions while I ate apples and jelly from a bowl, with a fork.

I sat on one side of the couch with my feet under me, while Edwards was on the other side with his legs crossed in front of him watching me.

"How old were they when they took there first step?" He asked at I bit off a piece of an apple.

"A year." I said trying to remember exactly when they did.

He nodded. "First word?"

"Gabrielle's was momma and Danielle's was cookie. She always wanted cookies." I laughed. He joined me.

"First boyfriend?"

"Gabrielle started going out with Eric at the beginning of the grade, and Danielle hasn't had one." I said taking another bite of the apple. "Though I think the best bet is Cody."

"Eric, you mean the one at the party?" Edwards said.

I nodded.

"But there barely talked to each other?" he said.

"They- uh, they broke up." I said putting my apples on the table and clearing my throat.

"Why?" He said confused, watching me as I shifted.

"After I, uh, broke my ankle she started pushing everyone away." I said uncomfortably.

"And when you say broke your ankle you mean?" he said trying to get a clear answer out of me.

"When you said you would be around for this baby," I said putting my hand on my stomach unconsciously "but weren't for them" I tried to say it fast and quietly but he understood.

"But it's all better now. Right?" he said, and I could tell he was upset.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

I stretched out so that my feet were resting in his lap and my back was propped up against the arm of the couch.

"Any other questions?" I said. We still had to talk about us, and how this was going to work, but I didn't want to ruin this moment. I also didn't want to have an argument or this conversation with our daughters in the next room. These walls weren't very thick.

He shook his head 'no' then said "You?"

"What have you been doing for the last 13 years?" I asked oddly curios.

It was his turn to shift uncomfortably. "Umm, well medical school, getting yelled at by Alice, the usual." He said wringing his hands.

I nodded. "Any girlfriends?" The question left my mouth before I had even thought about it. I tried to make up for it by saying "Sorry, you don't have to answer that, I was just curious."

He nodded, "its fine. But no I haven't I put all my energy into medical school."

I smiled to myself, relieved that there weren't.

"Have you had any," He paused and cleared his throat. He looked kind of nervous. "Boyfriends."

I shook my head no.

"Not even that guy?"

"As I told you before, like 13 years ago, he's just a friend." I said sitting up and folding my legs so I mirrored him.

He smiled; obviously glad there was no one else. I smiled back at him.

"You do realize we still need to discuss some things right?" He said

I nodded and whispered back "But the walls in this place are extremely thin."

He nodded, but the question of when we were going to talk was hanging in the air.

"How about you come over to my place at some point?" He asked uncertainly.

I looked back at him "I don't know if that's a good idea." My thoughts drifted to the last time we were alone.

He nodded then said "Any other suggestions though?" I shook my head no.

"Ok, then. We will just have to be extra cautious." He said putting his hands up as if that would solve everything.

"Yes," I said leaning forward and whispered "like no touching."

He groaned and smirked at me he leaned in too, our faces were an inch or so apart when he whispered "But that's the fun part."

I closed my eyes and leaned back suppressing a groan. "When?" I said returning to a normal level voice.

"When are you free?" He said also leaning back, that smirk still on his face.

"I have a meeting on Monday after school, and Alice is forcing me and the twins to go shopping on Wednesday." I said.

He nodded "The only day I don't work at night is Thursday, which is good because you have nothing planned." He said

I nodded. "How about Thursday at 6?"

He nodded and said "That works, and I'll cook."

I fake gasped "Edward Cullen cook? I thought I'd never see the day!" Then I broke out into a smile.

He let out a small laugh and said "Well my roommates at college wouldn't fix me anything so I had to fend for myself. I almost starved!"

I hit his arm "Stop being so dramatic."

"You started it!" He whined like a five year old. "Do you have a piece of paper and pen?" He asked seriously.

I nodded. "Be right back."

I moved off the couch and went to the kitchen were I got a pen from the drawer then moved back into the living room and plucked a blank sheet of paper out of the printer.

"Here ya go." I said handing the items to him.

"Thanks." He said writing something on it.

A minute later he handed it back to me and I looked down.

It read:

_410-876-3996 call anytime. _

_8952 Way Ward Drive. Pasadena 21122_

I nodded and folded it in half.

I placed the paper on the coffee table. Edwards glanced at his phone and stood up.

"I have to be at work in an hour."

I nodded and stood up too. We walked towards the door together. He gave me a hug before walking out the door. He also said "See you Thursday."

I watched him walk down the hall before I closed the door and walked back into my room.

_I couldn't wait till Thursday. _

**Authors note. Wow, another chapter surprising, I know. But I had time, and I was really bored. So it was either write another chapter or clean my room. Or course I chose to clean my room! Aha, joking, completely joking. (: **

**Who else besides me thinks Bella is falling for Edward again, and he for her? Anybody? Anyone? Well I think so, and I have a tendency to be right, unless you know, I am writing this to completely trick you in which case you may not want to listen to me at all. *cue evil laugh!* **

**Sorry I'm hyper, and it's dark. And I can't do anything, so I have to get it out one way or another and it just happens to be in this authors note… **

**Edward got his second chance, and did ya notice I even put in an Edward point of view! Yippee! Ha. **

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters, other then the last one. I had to reread almost all of Hardships in Life to finish Edwards's perspective. **

**Who else besides me enjoyed the fluff, if you could call it that, that happened between the two? I mean who doesn't love some good sexual innuendos. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm too young to say that. Lol. **

**But there is only 27 days before I turn 14! Who else besides me is excited!? I know I am. It's going to be like awesome, cept for that whole school thing starting. Aha. **

**Reviews are like me being hyper. Completely funny. Unless they are flames in which case they are like, like, like, ummm, flamy? (Is that a word?) **

**Anyway Review! **

**Xx  
Danielle.**


	13. Discussions Over Spaghetti

**Authors note. I know I usually tell you everything at the end, but this is important.**

**I have found that I am losing track of time with this story. So at the beginning of every chapter now, I'm going to right the date it is taking place of, or dates. **

**Enjoy. **

_May 8. Thursday. _

Chapter 12.

I looked at the clock on the wall willing it to go faster.

The kids in my class were taking their chapter test on Anne Frank's Diary.

Most of them had finished already, but I noticed some of them struggling. I looked down at the tests I was currently grading. Danielle's was on top and she did very well, almost a perfect 100.

I flipped the paper over and added it to the pile next to the ungraded ones. Gabrielle's was next. I expected to find hers to be completely blank, or horribly wrong, but to my utter surprise she only missed one question.

The bell sounded over head signally the end of the day. I smiled to myself and looked back at the clock. _2:35. _

I groaned mentally and said to my class "Put your tests on my desk on your way out."

I watched the kids file out, and waited for the girls to meet me here.

I thought about what had happened this week.

Gabrielle had apologized to Eric and after Saturday he understood. They were back together again, though things could never have been weirder for my first period class.

Eric and Nick looked as if they were shocked to see that a teacher could have a baby, or even a life. I started to actually loath teaching that class because of the looks they gave me when they thought I wasn't looking. I think they were surprised more then anything.

Last night, Alice had made me and the girls go shopping with her, which they enjoyed, and I wanted to kill my self. Some how Alice had found out about mine and Edward's meeting tonight, and she insisted on dressing me up even though we were just talking about how to deal with everything.

The girls got a whole new wardrobe and were extremely excited.

When we got home we were all exhausted and immediately went to bed.

When I woke up this morning I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time, though this day just seemed to go by slower and slower.

I jumped in my seat when Danielle said "Mom? You okay?"

I laughed to myself and nodded.

"Let's go." I said standing up and packing some of the papers on my desk into my bag.

We drove home in silence. The girls helped me up the stairs of the apartment, and when we opened the door onto our floor we heard a "Finally."

I looked up from the ground to find Alice sitting on the floor, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?" I said utterly confused.

"I figured I'd help you get ready, and then stay to watch the girls and make sure nothing bad happens." I knew that she wanted to add the word _again _but couldn't bring herself to say it.

I just nodded and moved to unlock the door.

We all filed into the tiny apartment, and each went our separate ways.

Danielle went to the computer, while Gabrielle went to their room. I went to the kitchen to get water and Alice went to my room, most likely starting the torture.

As I predicted when I got into my room Alice was at my vanity mirror, a straighter and many make up products laid out on top.

"Alice I really don't see the point of this! It's not like were going on a date." I said as she forced me into my bathroom, turning on the water.

"Doesn't mean you can dress in ratty sweatpants!" She huffed. "Take a shower or else I'll make it a lot worse."

"Fine but I'm wearing jeans." I argued folding my arms over my chest.

"A skirt!" She countered.

"Jeans" I stated.

"You cant wear jeans! You're wearing a skirt!" She said in a finalizing tone.

_Damn this stupid cast._

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'fine' as she left the room, leaving me to take my shower. I took the trash bag that I had next to my shower and pulled it onto my leg. I tore off piece of duck tape and made sure it was secure before wrapping the entire leg in saran wrap.

I grudgingly stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash away any worries I had.

I thoroughly washed my hair before stepping out of the shower and drying myself off. I put on the clothes that Alice had put on the counter for me, shorts and a tank top. Then I opened the door only to be attacked by Alice.

-

3 hours later Alice deemed me _'ready'_. I pushed me in front of my full length mirror and stepped back to let me assess the _'work' _she has done.

I was wearing a blue denim skirt, and a black t-shirt that had a white heart on the bottom left. My make up was subtle. Only mascara and eye-liner. Alice had insisted on lip gloss too. My hair was straightened and pulled to a pony tail on the side, with only a small tendril in my face. Alice had tried again and again to get the piece to stay in the pony tail, but it just kept falling out. Eventually she gave up and left it in my face.

I nodded in approval.

What amazed me the most was that it took 3 hours to do what could have been done in a matter of minutes? _That's Alice for ya. _I thought to myself.

"I have to leave soon or I'll be late." I stated turning away from the mirror and glancing at the clock.

_5:25_

I grabbed my purse and my cell phone from my bed and led Alice out to the living room. Danielle and Gabi were sitting on the couch eating macaroni and cheese and watching _Gilmore Girls. _

"I'm leaving." I said kissing both of them on their heads.

They nodded and said "Bye mom" together.

I thought I heard Alice mumble '_freaky', _but didn't know if it was my imagination or not.

"Be good for Alice." I said knowing what they were going to say.

"Were not 5 mom." They said together. I smiled to myself and picked my keys up from the counter.

"Bye, love you." I said before closing the apartment door. I stood in the hallway for a second trying to calm my nerves.

I took a deep breathe before I pushed away from the door and started walking, well more like hopping, towards the stairs.

40 minutes later I pulled up to a house that looked much like Alice's, yet it was different. It was all brick, and had red shutters. There was a driveway that led to the garage that at this moment was closed. There was a huge window, on the second floor, and from what I could tell, was level with a balcony inside the house.

I dragged myself out of the car and using my crutches walked up the pathway and up the front steps.

I knocked a few times then stood back, resting my weight on my good foot. A few seconds later Edward opened the door. I had to stop myself from drooling at the sight of him; he had on a green shirt, which pulled out the color of his eyes, and dark jeans. Through his shirt you could see the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"Hey." I said when I had composed myself.

"Hey." He replied back.

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Come on in." he said moving to the side so I could hop my way in.

"I just started dinner so it will be a couple minutes before it's done." He said leading me to the kitchen.

I nodded, and leaned against the counter. I watched him as he stirred whatever he was cooking.

"What's for dinner?" I said, reminding myself of the girls when they were little. They used to say that all the time.

"Spaghetti." He said removing the wooden spoon from the sauce.

"Not angel hair right?" I asked trying to get a look at the noodles.

"No, I remember how much you hate it. And shells, and pretty much every other type of pasta."

I laughed and said "It's not my fault they all taste awful!"

I hopped up onto the counter near Edward; my feet were absolutely killing me.

I leaned my crutches against the counter and turned to watch Edward cook.

I didn't know when to bring up the subjects we were supposed to be discussing. I didn't know how to bring them up either.

"Are you making meatballs?" I asked trying to see into the pan the sauce was in.

"Of course!" He said putting the spoon down again, and turning towards me.

All of a sudden he was all I could smell. Cinnamon and peppermint all wrapped into one delicious candy. I felt intoxicated, even without drinking anything.

I looked up to find him extremely close, within kissing distance. I just wanted to lean forward and press his lips to mine. His hands were on either side of me and all I could say was "we said no touching"

His mouth stretched into that crooked smile I loved so much. "Technically, we aren't touching."

I couldn't help but smile, I wanted this, and yet we had other things to discuss.

"Well we should be talking and not doing other things." I could feel the blush on my cheeks as he pushed himself away from the counter, and me.

"Taste this." He said dipping the wooden spoon into the sauce and pulling it back out. He blew on it slightly to cool it down and then brought the spoon to my lips. I wrapped my mouth around the spoon and pulled back bringing the sauce into my mouth.

I hummed in satisfaction.

"Good?" he asked raising an eye brow.

I nodded.

A few minutes later he stated "Noodles are done." Then he picked up the pot they were cooking in and poured the contents in the strainer.

After making sure all the water was out he poured the noodles into a big bowl and added the sauce mixing it in with the noodles.

"Come on, dinner is served." I hopped off the counter and onto my right foot, grabbed my crutches and followed him into the dining room. The table was already set, two plates on either side and candles lit, even though the lights were on.

I sat down while he went back into the kitchen to get us drinks.

"I got you coke." He said putting the glass down in front of me. "Is that okay?"

I nodded and said my thanks.

"Dig in" he said gesturing for me to get my plate of spaghetti first.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I gathered enough courage to say "Edward, we have to talk." I sat my fork down and watched him. He took a drink from his glass and nodded.

"And where would you like to start Bella?" he said staring right into my eyes.

"How about, how this," I said motioning to my stomach "is going to work."

"I'm not making the same mistake twice Bella. I'm not leaving." He stated confidently, all the joking from the kitchen had left his voice.

"And what happens if you change your mind, or something forces you to leave?" I whispered staring at my plate of spaghetti.

"I'm not changing my mind. Nothing can change my mind, and I'll be damned if anything forces me to leave, as I said before I'm not making the same mistake twice."

I nodded and smiled a bit at his answer. I looked up meeting his eyes again before saying "why'd you leave in the first place then? Why did you give up everything we had spent years making, and developing?"

"Bella you have to underst-" he started, his face looked pained.

"Just answer the question, Edward." I said dropping his gaze.

"Bella, please-"

"Answer the God damned question!" I said.

"I thought it would be better, for me in the long run. I was already being told what to do by my parents, I had to much pressure and I didn't need a little kid to add to that. But as I told Gabrielle, the second I stepped out of the car and walked onto that plane, I regretted everything I had said to you. Alice had yelled at me multiple times, and stepping onto that plane everything hit me. The guilt was the most prominent." He said staring past my head, his eyes look glazed over.

"Even to this day I regret it." He finished, his eyes refocused and watching me.

I nodded a lone tear falling from my eyes. "Gabi was right though."

"What do you mean?" He said his head turning a little to the side.

"If you had tried harder, and sooner, I would have forgiven you."

He sighed. "I wish I could go back and change everything."

"But you cant." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said and we drifted off into silence.

"How is this going to work?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said, his face resuming its previous expression.

"Us being around each other." I said, knowing that we were going to end up jumping each other, if we didn't do something about it.

He still looked confused so I said "how are we going to be together, but not be together."

A small "oh" came from his lips as he contemplated my words.

"I cant be with you Edward. Not after what happened last time," I saw him almost interrupting me so I put my hand up to stop him. "I know you are trying to atone for your mistakes and all, but I _cant _do it right now. I cant be_ with_ you." I stated another tear falling from my eyes. _Damn these stupid hormones. _

"I guess we will just have to take one day at a time then." He said.

I nodded. I could do that.

_I had to do that. _

**Authors note. I know it wasn't as fast an update as the last few chapters but I have been pretty busy. Well not really, but still. **

**Yesterday I had volleyball tryouts, and it was just like conditioning or whatever. We had to run 4 laps, but it wasn't to, too bad because the sprinklers were on, on the football field, so it was pretty fun. Then we had to do ten serves, which I did pretty good at considering I have only ever played volleyball in gym, and then you just hit around a big bouncy ball. (Yaa its pretty awful.) So now like every muscle in my legs hurt. Not to mention I was practicing outside in my yard and I got eaten my mosquitoes, a few of them even started stalking me. I named one skeetters, but I think I killed him. I know it was really sad! **

**I'm even scratching one of the bites on my leg as we speak well type. I think I made it bleed but I'm not sure. Loll. **

**Anyway tell me what you think. Hit that little green button at the bottom or all this stuff you didn't really need to read about. (: **

**(Reviews are like rice krispies treats.) Sorry I'm like addicted to them. Speaking of addictions, the monster in my fridge is calling me. (: **

**Just remember to click the green button. (:**

**Please.**

**Xx**

**Danielle.**

**l**

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l**

**V**


	14. Please, No

**Disclaimer. I don't own twilight that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 14.

After my discussion with Edward, I left to drive home and call the doctor. I wanted to go and make sure the baby was healthy.

Now a week and a half later I was sitting in the waiting room, with Edward, waiting to be called in.

We had been sitting here for what seemed like hours. We hadn't said two words to each other besides a greeting. The girls were at school, and I had taken the day off.

I was hoping for an ultrasound, but I wasn't sure if we would be able to see much this early.

Next to me, Edward was fidgeting. He was playing with his fingers and bouncing his leg up and down, make we want to reach out and stop it.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called.

I stood up, waiting for Edward to follow my lead.

When I felt move behind me I followed the nurse into the room.

"The doctor will be here shortly." She said leaving us alone, again.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Isabella." The doctor said.

"Bella," I said smiling at him.

"Bella, so what brings you here today?" he asked

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

"How long?" he asked writing something down on his chart.

"Ummm," I said glancing towards Edward.

"Probably around 8 weeks." He said softly.

"Okay, well you need to start taking pre-natal's soon."

I looked at Edward, who was staring at his feet, and nodded.

"Ill writes you a prescription and you can go and pick those up." He said pulling out a pad and writing my prescription on it. He handed me the paper and I took it silently.

"What about an ultrasound?"

"I'm sorry to say that an ultrasound won't be possible today, the ultrasound machine is already being occupied, sorry." My hopes fell. "Though I suggest you get one to make sure that everything is fine with the pregnancy."

I nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I nodded again and looked at Edward to see if he wanted to say anything.

He was staring blankly at the wall, and didn't seem to be listening.

…

After the appointment Edward had loosened up and was now around more then he was ever before. He took the girls to the mall, without complaint. He took them to the park or wherever they wanted to go. Gabrielle was really starting to open up to him and I could tell a bond was forming between the three of them.

Every morning Edward would wake up and drive over here, to make us breakfast. I felt bad for making him do that everyday but I didn't want him to spend the night here. I didn't know how the girls would react with that, and quite frankly I didn't know how I would react to it either.

Gabrielle went back out with Eric about a week ago and they have been inseparable since.

Danielle had finally worked up the courage to ask Cody out only to have him ask her seconds before she was going to. To say she was ecstatic wouldn't be enough. She was Alice happy. She walked around for days smiling and nothing could break her good mood.

Edward was worried about them dating, he didn't want them to get hurt, and I knew part of it was that he didn't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to them. I would never allow it and when I told that to him he didn't seem to care and stood with his point that the girls shouldn't be allowed to date till they were 30.

I told him, he was crazy.

About two weeks ago my cast came off and I was now able to drive and do anything I wanted though I had to be careful, as Alice and Edward put it.

My stomach was becoming more pronounced each week and I desperately wanted to know the sex of the baby but unfortunately I would be able to find out until my 19, or so, week and that was 8 weeks away. It felt like a lifetime to me.

It was becoming harder and harder to wake up and go to work. My feet ended up killing me and my back started hurting painfully about a week ago. The pain hadn't receded yet.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say across from me.

I looked up from my dinner and nodded for him to continue.

"What if- well, do you think-" he stopped and looked down.

I had never seen Edward at a loss for words. It both amused and worried me.

I finally caught on to what he was going to ask. "You are going to be a great father Edward. Stop worrying."

"How do you know?" he asked.

I put down my fork and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"You have been great the past 3 weeks with Danielle and Gabrielle. Plus, I know you, and I know you are going to be great." I said staring into his eyes.

I had become oddly comfortable with Edward over the time we had spent together.

"Edward-"I started only to be cut off by a pain in my lower stomach. It felt like it was breaking into two.

"Bella!" Edward said standing up. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach! Gahh!" I screamed.

As suddenly as it came it went away. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said standing up.

"Bella, you're bleeding." Edward said looking down at my jeans, and sure enough there was blood staining them.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said standing up quickly.

I didn't fight as he pulled me down the hall and into the car. All I could think about was the safety of my baby. He had to be okay, he had to survive.

…

On the ride to the hospital I was hit again with the sharp pain in my lower abdomen, it felt like I was being split in two.

When we finally reached the hospital, Edward went into doctor mode. He called for nurses and a doctor to look after me. Everyone there knew him, and they didn't stop and stare, they rushed to have his orders followed.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Doctor Smith. I'll be looking after you, okay?" I nodded, holding my stomach.

"We need to do an ultrasound to find out the problem, okay?"

I nodded and they wheeled me into a room, once there Edward helped me onto the table and stood there while the doctor poured the gel on my stomach.

He moved the wand around trying to find the problem, and when he did he didn't look at all pleased.

"Edward..." he said trailing off, looking at the man next to me.

Edward nodded his face grave.

"What's going on?" I asked as I felt the pain again. I held in the small scream that was fighting to escape.

"You have to have surgery, love." Edward said not looking me in the eye.

"Why? What's happening, what's wrong!?" I said hysterically. _My baby!_

"You are having a severe miscarriage." Dr. Smith said.

**Authors note. Don't shoot me, please? Okay, you can, I deserve it. I have been a sucky updater and I'm sorry, and I don't really have an excuse other then, that I lost my interest in the story. I didn't know where to take it until I read a story. A very, very good story. And I got a new muse. Inspiration had arrived atlast. So I wrote a chapter plan for each chapter and right now we are looking at either 21 or 22 chapter. I have up to the sixteenth written so far. And I will post 15 as soon as I finish 17, or the 26. which ever comes first. Or maybe I will post it tomorrow, one for a Christmas present and two, for not updating in like 3-4 months. **

**I'm sorry. Please don't take it out of the story. I'm planning on regular updates from now on. Though I am sorry for the turn the story is about to experience. **

**-Danielle.**


	15. Great! No

**Chapter 15. **

They kicked Edward out of the room and prepared me for immediate surgery.

They were going to get rid of my baby.

Within a few minutes the anesthesiologist was telling me to take deep breaths and count back from ten…

..

When I woke up, I couldn't remember what happened. I as confused as to why Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand, and why Danielle and Gabrielle were snuggled into plastic chairs, sleeping. Then it hit me, I was in the hospital and something happened to the baby.

My baby.

I lay in bed for a while, wondering what went wrong, before the morphine kicked in again and I started to drift off.

…

I was drowsy when I woke up next, Edward was up, but the girls were still sleeping.

I tried to sit up but it hurt.

"Don't move, love." Edward said.

"What happened?" I asked. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why they had gotten rid of my precious baby.

"They had to terminate the baby." He said, watching the mattress, instead of looking at me.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was desperate.

He looked up then, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"The doctor should be here soon." Was all he said.

I nodded.

"You should take them home." I said nodding towards the girls.

"Alice should be by soon to take them back to your apartment." He said.

I nodded.

We were silent for a few minutes until we heard the door open. I thought it was going to be the doctor, though it was only Alice. I couldn't help the disappointment I felt.

She came over and hugged me, whispering how sorry she was in my ear.

I thanked her and watched as she practically woke, then dragged my daughter's home.

When Alice left, Edward didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't telling me something but when I brought it up, he replied with a "Bella, please..." his voice was desperate and I decided to stop begging, and wait for the doctor.

When the doctor did come in, he wore an expression similar to Edwards.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Smith" He said.

"Bella." I mumbled.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked picking up the chart that was on the bottom of my bed.

"Little sore." I said then said "What happened?"

Dr. Smith looked at Edward, who shook his head as if to say no.

The doctor sighed and took a seat on one the chairs.

"You had what is called an Ectopic Pregnancy," he said pausing as if to consider where to go next. "Normally when you get pregnant, the egg grows in the uterus. However with this type of pregnancy the egg took home in the fallopian tube. As the baby grew the tube was stretched out, to a point were it started ripping, and bleeding. If you arrived any later then you did, you make not have made it."

I nodded.

"We got rid of the destroyed fallopian tube, and there should be no health risks that we can see. You are very healthy, but," he paused looking at Edward, then back to me saying "the chance of you ever having kids again, is like 1 in a million."

I nodded. I was never going to be able to have kids again. No new baby, no more morning sickness. No more having sex with Edward and getting pregnant.

"I'll leave you two to talk," he said standing.

"You knew didn't you?" I said staring at the ceiling.

"I suspected." He answered.

"What does this mean? I mean are you going to stay, or-"

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I'm staying right here, where I belong. I told you before that I was never going to leave you again, unless you tell me to leave. I am not leaving those girls again."

I nodded tears spilling over my eyes.

"Lay with me?" I said through my tears,

"Bella-" he started.

"Please?" my voice sounded so desperate.

"Fine but if you feel any pain, tell me." I nodded and scooted over to make room.

He climbed onto the bed and I snuggled into his side, throwing my arm over his stomach, and crying myself back to sleep.

He soothed my hair, even humming one of the songs he used to play for me.

It felt like home, like nothing bad could ever happen.

…

I had to stay in the hospital for a while; the doctor s thought it was better if I healed there, instead of at home. They also drilled into my head that I couldn't have sex for at least 3 months.

Danielle and Gabrielle came to visit almost everyday and we talked about everything and anything. How school was going and how Edward took them shopping, the one time he left me to be with the girls.

Alice also came by with flowers. She kept saying how sorry she was for what happened. I told her that it was life and that I was fine.

She didn't believe me.

I insisted to everyone that I was fine. I told them that it didn't matter, that I still had Danielle and Gabi.

Most believed me, Edward and Alice didn't.

They just accepted it though, they knew I would open up when I was ready, where Rose called me a "bull-shitting liar" and told me to just admit that I was hurt.

She reduced me to tears that day, but I was grateful because it helped me to open up.

I had talked to Edward that night, about how much it was going to suck. How much it hurt me to know I would never be pregnant again. He sat there and listened, he comforted me when I needed it. He was there for me, and I knew that now.

I could trust him.

…

When I was let out of the hospital, I was told to stay in bed for 2 weeks. If I felt strong enough, they said I could move around, even if it was just taking a shower.

When I was let out the girls had a 4 day weekend, most of which they spent with me, helping me and such. On the last day I refused to let them stay inside and forced Alice to take them shopping. No one was more surprised then me, that I willing let Alice buy things for my daughters.

When they arrived home, 8 hours later, Edward had to help them bring in all the bags, because they couldn't carry all of them.

Throughout the days Edward had never left my side. He was there, by my side, for everything. He cooked my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He stopped his entire life to take care of us.

It, almost, didn't amaze me, that I was falling in love with him all over again.

**Authors note. I told you I would update! Next update with probably be Saturday, maybe Sunday. Maybe later, because I cant post 16 until 18 is written, and on the 24 is my sisters birthday, and the 25 and 26 I am going to my grandparents for Christmas. Not a lot of time to write, but I will try. **

**I fi don't see you before Friday then..**

**Merry Christmas! (: I hope you receive everything you wanted and more. **

**-Danielle.**


	16. Pictures of the Past

**Chapter 16.**

Spending all that time in bed really got to me. I couldn't do anything most of the time because Doctor Edward insisted I didn't move a muscle unless I was a hundred and fifty percent positive I was up for it.

I wasn't allowed to work, or make dinner, and sometimes Edward would carry me to the bathroom. He was so overly helpful; I couldn't help but feel my heart melt more. It was really sweet of him to drop everything and take care of us.

One day when the girls were at school, I decided I would finally show Edward the photo albums of the girls that I had insisted upon making even if nobody ever saw them. In that moment I couldn't have been happy I did.

I made him go digging in my closet, where he pulled out boxes and boxes of photo albums.

I told him to choose whatever one he wanted and I would tell him the occasion and explain everything.

The first one he chose was their first birthday.

"Birthday party?" he asked looking at a picture of them with party hats on.

I nodded, smiling in spite of myself.

Right after the picture was taken, they had tried to eat the cake. Needless to say I had to throw away their cute little outfits because I couldn't get all of the cake off of their clothes.

I subconsciously scooted farther into Edwards's side, who was lying right next to me in my bed. The photo album was resting on his knees as he flipped threw the pages.

I stopped him on one page and pointed out the first time they walked.

"Right after that picture was taken," I said pointing to a picture of Danielle with her arms stretched out toward the camera, "She fell right into me. She was trying to get the camera.

"Angela went crazy; she laughed for what was like half an hour. I never did understand her sense of humor." I said flipping through some more of the pages.

The farther we went into the albums the more engrossed Edward was. He wanted to know everything, hear about anything that happened to them.

When we reached a picture of Gabrielle with a broken leg, he practically flipped out.

When he asked how she broke it I said she tripped. He bust out into laughter.

"That," he paused looking at me "she inherited from her mother."

I smacked his chest lightly, laughing with him.

When the album ended and Edward reached for a new one I almost cried at the one he was reaching for.

I didn't stop him as he picked it up, I didn't try to take it from him, I just watched as he flipped it open. Part of me wanted him to look through it, to see the pictures I had memorized the minute Alice had sent them to me.

As the album fell open, I watched his face instead of the pictures. I knew the pictures I would find, he however didn't. They were the 10th grade pictures of us. The entire album, nothing but us.

I watched his face as he flipped through the album; finally stopping at the page had brought a smile to my face even though all I wanted to do was cry, nearly 14 years ago.

"I remember that day." He whispered.

"Yeah, who could forget it? You practically screamed when you realized all of us had hidden the party from you." I smiled looking over the pictures.

"Bella..." he said continuing through the album. He looked down, before meeting my gaze. "How long have you had these?"

"Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper gave them to me for my eighteenth birthday."

He nodded.

"You have no idea how much I miss these moments, when everything was so easy." He said slowly closing the album.

"I think I do." I half laughed.

"No, you don't. You haven't made half the mistakes I have. None of this is your fault, its all mine. " he said.

I shook my head, "I was a willing participant in everything. When I told you I was pregnant with the girls I wasn't expecting you to drop everything and stay. I wanted you to go, I needed you to go. I couldn't have let your future be ruined because of those girls. It wasn't fair. I knew how Charlie was going to react, but I just was hoping that you would have supported me, maybe not been there for everything but not have done what you did. And it killed me to see you go." Tears stung my eyes as I sobbed out, "it hurt. And it hurts to know that you might leave again."

He brushed away my tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, now. I wish I could go back in time and change that day. I wish I could go back and make everything perfect, but I cant." I saw a tear slip out of his eye.

"God, Bella, you have no idea how much it pains me to know the hurt and pain I have cause, not only you, but Danielle and Gabrielle. It kills me, to know it's my fault. And now this. " he said referring to my miscarriage.

"But, I'm not leaving Bells. I have told you over again that I am not making the same mistake twice, and that I am not leaving until you wish me away."

I nodded and whispered. "I believe you."

I don't know how it happened, but before I could process what was happening, my face was tilting toward Edwards, and soon enough our lips met in a heated kiss.

Using all the self control I had I pulled away to mutter something that didn't even sound like words.

"Go out with me Bella." Edward said pulling away farther. His eyes shown with hope.

"Wh- what?" I stuttered.

"Let's start over, lets go on a second first date." He said.

I didn't know if I should have rejected him, but I was nodding. My heart warmed at the thought of being able to start again with Edward, to make everything right.

We could survive whatever life threw at us.

We could make it. Together. As a family, at least a sort of dysfunctional family, that is.

**Authors note.**

**So how was your Christmas? Mine was awesome I got everything I wanted including a new phone I wont even put down. (: and a trip to florida in January. **

**Anyway they are finally together ! finally ! (: umm there is either 5 or 6 maybe 7 more chapters left. Depending on whether I want to split one of the chapters. **

**I don't know yet but tell what you think and review, review, review! **

**That would be the best belated Christmas present in the world!**

**-Danielle.**


	17. A Little Threat, But A Nice Talk

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight, and I never will. unless I become unbearably rich and decide to buy the copyrights. Which would be awesome! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17.  
A Little Threat, But A Nice Talk.**

EPOV.

I didn't mean to kiss her. In fact I wasn't planning on doing anything, that is, until I saw the pictures of us when we were younger. All of a sudden I realized what I was missing out on, what I had caused, what I wanted.

We were arguing then all of a sudden we were kissing. She tried to push me away, and I couldn't that happen again.

"Go out with me Bella." I said desperately.

She pulled away, searching my eyes.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Let's start over, lets go on a second first date." I said, hoping, praying she would accept.

When she nodded, I felt my heart swell, in happiness. In that moment nothing could have made me happier and nothing could have brought down my wall of happiness.

I knew if we worked together, we could make it through anything. Any obstacle we could over come, no matter the horror, or pain, involved. It broke my heart to see the pain she was in at times, when she thought of the lost baby, but we could make it through this.

We continued looking through the pictures, one album at a time.

Bella seemed to want to show me anything, and I willingly accepted what ever information she sent in my direction. I took in her voice and the emotion she used as she explained everything. Occasionally, she would stop and we would just look at the pictures of the beings we had created.

It pained me to see how much I missed out on, how much of their lives I had missed. Yet, at the same time, looking the pictures of everything, it almost felt as if I was there.

This was where I was supposed to be.

Next to Bella, next to my family. Forever.

…

Of course spending two weeks on bed rest put Bella on edge. Every morning I arrived early, around 6, to make sure the girls were up and moving, then I would drive them to school. I would come back, make Bella something to eat and sit around doing whatever to keep myself busy.

One the Saturday before the Monday on which she would be allowed to make about and do whatever on her own, where she wasn't confined to a bed, she kicked me and the girls out. She said I spent too much time with her and to just take the girls and go somewhere.

I didn't think she was sick of me, I think she just wanted to make sure that the girls were entertained and not stuck at home. Quite frankly we had become extremely closer since she accepted my invitation on a date.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as we reached the car and climbed in.

They shrugged.

"Movies?" I asked.

"Nothing good is out." Danielle said.

"Mall?"

"Alice is taking us tomorrow." Gabrielle said.

"Park?" I asked.

They shrugged again, so I put the car in gear and headed for the park.

The park near their apartment consisted of a swing set, a jungle gym, including monkey bars and a slide, and benches, all surrounded by woods and a road.

Most parents never brought their kids here, though some did, so it was fairly quite. There were trails in the woods winding throughout the neighborhood, and led next to a lake.

We reached our destination in a matter of minutes.

"Swing or walk?" I asked, knowing they were only going to do one of those.

"Walk." Danielle said.

I nodded and walked slightly behind them.

Past of me wanted to ask them if they had an objection to me asking their mother out on a date, even if I was their father.

We walked for a while before finally reaching the lake, and as I kept mulling over if I should ask or not Gabrielle just came right out and answered my question.

"We don't mind if you two start dating." She said.

I looked up in surprise, to see them both watching me.

I smiled and nodded.

"In fact, we would probably disapprove if you didn't, just-" she stopped and looked at her sister.

"Just done hurt her again." Danielle finished. "I don't think she would be able to handle it again. Not after, the first time."

I nodded.

"I'm not leaving, till she kicks me out." I stated again, wondering how many times I would have to say it until everyone believed me.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay hear forever.

"Sometimes-" Gabrielle started before looking back over the lake.

"Sometimes she still cries." She said, finishing this time.

My heart broke in two.

"She doesn't think we hear her, or she just breaks down at nights, but it still happens. Not as often as it used to though." Danielle said her head down.

I nodded.

"If you left again, it would destroy her. She puts up her wall and tries to protect herself from you, but she just-" Danielle paused, then looked me straight into the eye. "She can't. She's defenseless when it comes to you."

"But I swear if you do hurt her, it won't just be her that can't have kids anymore." Gabrielle said, and I believed her. Not that I though she would ever need to resort to it. "That's not just a threat, but that is a promise that I will most certainly come through on. I don't care if you're my father, heck I don't think I would care if you were the president. You hurt her and you are going to see consequences."

"Well, let's hope you won't need to resort to that." I said.

This was obviously the reply she was looking fro because she came over and hugged me.

"I love you, dad." She said into my chest. I just held her tighter.

It had taken her a while to warm up to me, and I understood why, but it made me so happy to hear her say that.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I said looking over Gabi's head at my other daughter, who smiled and came over to join the hug.

I relished the hug. I wanted life to be like this everyday. Having my family by me, with me, loving me.

"Why don't we start heading back?" I asked when they pulled away.

"I think mom would just kick us out again." Danielle said laughing.

"Well then why don't I drop you off at Eric or Cody's house?" I asked, not liking, but at the same time liking, the idea.

I didn't exactly approve of Bella letting them having boyfriends, but then again what father did?

I trusted them not to get pregnant or make any stupid mistakes, but it still didn't help the worry.

They both smiled and agreed with the idea.

I put my arms on their shoulders and hugged them to me.

_This is where I belonged _I thought.

* * *

**Authors note. **

**Tell me what you think. Please. **

**Next chapter; 2010. (:**

**- Danielle.**


	18. This Is Home

**Chapter 18. **

BPOV.

When I kicked Edward and the girls out for the day it wasn't really because I didn't want them there, or even that I didn't want them stuck here with nothing to do. I really just wanted some time alone, to think about what had occurred in the past few days.

Every since Edward had asked me out on a date, I could tell he was happier, hell I was happier.

And everyone knew it.

I just, I just couldn't help but wonder if maybe we were doing this all wrong.

What if we were moving to fast?

What if we didn't work out this time? How would that impact the girls?

What if he got another job, across the country, and left? What if we screwed up everything worse then before?

I didn't think I would be able to handle him leaving again. I wouldn't be right, my heart would be broken to a point were no one, not even Edward, could ever fix it.

And it would hurt. Not just me but my daughters, who had both become quite attached to him, despite everything that happened before now.

I still had a couple more days in bed, which meant that we wouldn't be able to go out for a couple of days, and if I know Edward it's not going to be on a school night.

I sighed, only to hear the door open. Looking at the clock I realized that they had been gone for and hour or so.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. I couldn't hear the girls with him.

"Yeah?" I called back, turning my neck just in time to see him open my bedroom door.

"You okay? Need anything?" he asked coming to sit down on the bed, careful to not touch anywhere near my stomach. Well actually he basically didn't touch me.

"Nope." I said shaking my head "Where are the girls?"

He smiled "I took them to Eric's. Cody was already there."

I laughed "Never thought I would see the day Edward Cullen would let his daughters go to their boyfriends houses, and actually take them there himself!"

Smiling I looked back down at my hands, that were in my lap. He stayed silent as he moved so that he was lying down next to me. I scooted over to him and snuggled into his side. I placed my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with their mother." He whispered in my ear, successfully causing me to shiver.

I felt his stomach move as he laughed.

I playfully slapped him stomach letting my hand linger and gently squeezing, accidently feeling up his torso.

This only caused him to laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled farther into his side. My eyes fell closed as I felt the familiar tingle of electricity flow through me and gently ease me to sleep.

"Your daughters gave me permission to take you on a date, today." He said as I was about to fall asleep.

"Oh, really?" I mumbled half awake..

"Yeah, though Gabrielle threatened me in a way I would rather not repeat if I ever hurt you again." His voice was pained, but sure at the same time.

I sat up slightly, putting my hand on his chest as I looked at him.

"And how did the girl threaten you?" I said knowing how vicious Gabrielle's words could be when she wanted them to be harsh and scary.

"No reason to tell you, as I would rather die then because you pain again. So it's a unneeded argument between the two of you." He said rubbing my arm.

I sighed and fell back onto his chest, snuggling back into the warmth.

"So, what did they say? Besides what Gabi said to threaten you." I added as I felt him about to reply.

"They mentioned how hurt you were the first time. How you were before we crossed paths again..." he said trailing off. He gently traced pointless patterns on my arm as he thought it over. It was as if he was debating whether to tell me or not. "How you used to cry at night, when you thought they were asleep and couldn't hear you."

He said it so softly I almost didn't hear it.

But, I did hear him, and I stiffened immediately. I never wanted him to find out how depressed I was at those times. How the only thing getting me through the day was trying to give the girls a better life. Hell, I gave up my father for them.

He was never supposed to know how much I just wanted to give up, and fall into the dark abyss that followed me.

"Bella?" he asked when I stayed silent.

I felt the tears in my eyes as he gently prodded me to look at him.

"Don't cry, love." He said wiping the tears.

"You have no idea what it was like..." I tailed off shaking my head. "My father kicked me out, I had no money, I had twin daughters and I was dumped by the only person I loved. I think I had a reason to be upset." I said trying to defend myself.

"I never said you didn't." he said back, trying to sooth me. "You had a lot to be upset over, if I were in your position I never would have lasted as long as you did."

He wiped away another tear that fell.

"The only thing I was going to say was that I was sorry. I was in pain the moment I told you that I didn't want you, but nothing compares to what I feel now that I know the pain I put you through. Everything I did to you. Everything bad that has happened to you is my fault." I started shaking my head. "Yes, it is. I got you pregnant and your dad kicked you out. I left you and you got even more hurt added to your plate. I get you pregnant again and well…"

"Edward-" I said shutting my eyes to stop more tears from overflowing.

He cut me off saying "I don't even know why you would want to still be around me, all I do is make you hurt, and most of the time cry."

"Because I love you!" I said anger in my eyes. He had to understand that I needed him, I couldn't breath without him. "Yeah, you may have caused some bad things to happen to me, but I have never been as happy as I am with you, ever."

"Bella-"

I cut him off by placing my lips against his.

I pulled away whispering "Just shut up."

I felt him smile against my lips as he pulled my mouth back to his, both our lips meeting in a heated passion.

…

"Bella?" Edward said knocking on my door.

I went to call out to him but Alice warned me saying "you answer him and you are not leaving this chair for another 15 minutes."

I obeyed her. Edward must have heard her because I heard him _humph _in irritation.

I smiled and watched Alice in the mirror. She was pinning my hair up in a very delicate fashion. The last few days that I had stuck in bed had been awful. I desperately wanted to be able to move around. I actually wanted to clean!

"Can you at least tell me where he is taking me?" I asked pleadingly.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Alice said

"And what happened to the old Alice that was pissed off at her brother and would have done anything to irritate or hurt him?" I said crossing my arms in irritation. They both knew how much I hated surprises.

"She realized that if she irritates he brother he won't help her get that new car she wanted." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I grumbled in irritation, much like Edward standing outside the door.

"You're done." She said moving away form me and admiring her work.

"You look beautiful Bella." She said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back. I had to admit I didn't look that bad. Alice had dressed me in a slinky black dress, the accentuated every last curve I had and 2 inch black heels.

It was either the 2 inch heels or the 4 and half inch ones. I stuck with the 2 inches.

My make up was done lightly and all my hair was pulled back into little curls, pinned away from my face..

I kind of looked like I was going to a high school dance. I scoffed at the idea; Edward knew better then to take me to a dance. Even in high school they had to force me to go.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered Alice forcing me into a dress as I refused to put it on willingly.

"You can come in now Edward!" Alice called and immediately the door opened, and in walked Edward.

Alice smiled knowingly and left us alone.

I rolled my eyes in her direction and turned my gaze to Edward, who was staring at me like he had never seen me before. Automatically I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Don't, love." Edward murmured putting a finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him.

Looking into his eyes I almost lost it. I almost broke down and threw him on my bed and ravished him right there.

"You look stunning, love." He said staring right back into my eyes.

"Thanks" I whispered and added "You don't look so bad, yourself."

Pulling away from me slightly he said "I always look good."

I laughed and pushed his chest. It sort of felt like we were in high school again, with all the joking.

"As if your ego isn't big enough." I murmured as his mouth met mine. I felt him smile into our kiss. He pulled away just as I was about to deepen.

"Come on, let's go. We have a big night ahead of us. " He said walking towards the door and pulling me with him.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I said trying not to stumble in the heels.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway making me crash into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close saying "You really want to know where we are going?"

I nodded.

"The zoo." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I slapped his chest again and pulled away.

"Real funny, Cullen." I said walking down the hallway and into the living room where the girls and Alice were. Edward was behind me.

"Mom, you look amazing." Danielle said looking me over and sending Alice an approving glance.

Alice just smiled.

"You mom, you look great." Gabi responded. I blushed.

"Oh and Dad?" Gabrielle said turning to Edward, he must have nodded or something cause she continued "Don't, ah, forget about our conversation."

Edward still wouldn't tell me what Gabrielle had said, therefore I was left to wonder as Edward nodded and said "Noted."

"You two have fun." Alice said

"You sure you are okay watching them Alice?" I said as we were about to leave.

"Bella, you worry too much." Was her response.

I rolled my eyes and allowed Edward to pull me out the door as we said out goodbyes.

…

"Please?" I was on the verge of begging.

"Bella, I want it to be a surprise." He said turning to look at me. We were driving, well he was driving, to wherever we would be spending the next few ours of our lives.

"You know I hate surprises!" I whined.

"I know, but I think you will like this one." He responded.

I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Love, please, just trust me." he said reaching over the console and rubbing my arm gently.

"Fine" I grumbled.

He laughed in response.

We drove for another 45 minutes into the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked out the window and only saw trees.

"We're almost there." He said.

Not even 5 minutes later Edward turned into a parking lot, of a park?

I looked out the front window and saw the swing set and the jungle gym, and when I looked back at Edward he was smiling. I looked at him in confusion, silently asking him to explain why we were here. He shook his head slightly and moved to open his door. I undid my seatbelt and moved to open the door, only to find Edward there with it already open.

"Always the gentlemen" I mumbled to myself as I allowed him to pull me out of the car. He smiled in response.

"Edward..?" I questioned as we walked towards the park. I was definitely not expecting a park. Not when it was our first second date and it was after dark. Well actually I never expected him to take me to a park.

"Just wait." He said grabbing my hand. He started walking towards a concrete path that looked like it led into the forest.

I let him lead my through the trees, as I tried not to stumble.

As we followed the path around the bend I was met with a beautiful sight. Before me was a gazebo complete covered in white Christmas lights, lighting up everything around it. There was a bench along the sides of the gazebo and a blanket right in the middle. In the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I stuttered.

"Glad to know you like it." He said pulling me to him. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Come, eat." He said leading me towards the gazebo.

I sat down on the blanket, and Edward sat down next to me, moving the basket. I stretched and crossed my legs in front of me, and leaned back to rest my upper body on my arms. Edward sat crossed legged and started pulling out things from the basket.

First he pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses followed by a bottle of water.

At my confused look he said "In case you don't like the wine." I smiled at him.

He pulled out a basket with what smelled like chicken, and my mouth started to water. I always had a sweet spot for fried chicken.

Then he pulled out a bag of potato chips, plain, my favorite. Then he topped it all off with chocolate cake. Another one of my favorites.

"Chicken, Edward?" I asked peering into the small basket to see if I was correct.

"If I remember correctly you love fried chicken." He said catching my eye and smiling at me.

"I love all of it. Thank you." I said sincerely. I moved to sit up, crossing my legs under me. My heels were digging into my ass, so I pulled them off gently and sat them with the empty basket.

"Dig in." he said handing me a fork but no plate.

I looked at him confused and then realized that I really didn't need a plate.

I laughed at I saw him try and bite a piece of the chicken only to have it fall unceremoniously into his lap.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as I saw his pout. I picked it up off his leg and reached so the he could bite it.

Slowly he wrapped his lips around it and bit down.

I pushed back the moan that wanted to escape.

I sat back and bit off the same piece. "So what have you been doing for the past few years, Eddie?" I asked with a smile.

He frowned slightly at his nickname, which he hated. "Work" he stated simply.

I nodded, I had figured as much.

"Did you, uh, see anyone?" I asked, biting off another piece of chicken slightly dreading the answer.

"No, you?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have much spare time."

He nodded. Thankfully, as the night went on things got less awkward. We talked about work, and college, and stayed away from slightly touchy subjects, like high school. As I laughed at some story he was telling about his roommate at college I realized I never wanted this night to end.

I was content, I was happy here in this gazebo, under the stars, with a smile on my face and watching Edward.

I smiled as I listened to him talk about nothing. I pushed away my worries from before, and thought that just maybe everything would work out. That together as a family we could make it through anything. If we had survived this far, we could make it through whatever obstacles we forced upon us.

I was brought out of my reverie by Edward stroking my cheek.

I smiled wider, and laughed at what he was saying even if I didn't hear it.

I felt like I belonged here. Hell, I did belong here.

This is home.

**Authors note. Okay, so I know its been a while since I updated, and frankly I don't really have excuse. I have had time to update, and everything, and besides this chapter has been written since before I went to Disney and that was like 2 and a half weeks ago. So you can yell at me all you want. (: **

**This is definitely one of my favorite chapters, I put a lot of thought into it, and spent the last hour reviewing it and fixing the problems. **

**Please update. Put a smile on my face.**

**Oh, who else got snow last night? I really hope school is cancelled tomorrow. **

**Next update Saturday or Sunday.**

**Danielle. **


End file.
